Best Friends Together Forever
by HalfiesRule
Summary: Cammie and Josh were best friends, but they drifted apart when Cammie had to move to another school. Years pass, and Cammie still hasn't moved on. What will happen when Zach comes into the picture? What happens when Cammie becomes fatally sick? Who will Cammie choose? All normal. Complete.
1. Graduation

I can't believe it's the last day of school already. After today, I would no longer be in elementary school, no, I will be in middle school. Even though I get to leave elementary school, today won't be all fun and games. I have to tell all my friends that I'm not coming with them next year. My mom got a new job at the middle school across town so we were moving tomorrow. I'm really not looking forward to telling my best friend Josh. I kinda like-like him, but I know he doesn't feel the same way. He only likes me as a friend. Anyways we've been best friends since before time, and I know next year is going to be hard with out him.

I sighed. I know I can't avoid this any longer. I went over to my closet and pulled out my dress for graduation. It was a light blue-green with a single shoulder with a rufflely thing on the shoulder. I pulled my hair into a bun and put in the diamond stud earrings my dad bought me for Christmas a couple years ago. I slipped on my silver flats and went over to the mirror. Why would Josh ever like me. I'm nothing special.

First, a little bit about myself. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan. Cammie for short. I have light brown wavy hair that goes down to my a little bit above my mid back. I live with my mom because her and my dad got divorced when I was four. He said he couldn't handle the stress of a kid at the time, but I still see him sometimes. He sends me stuff for my birthday and Christmas, but that all I really hear from him. It doesn't really matter though, I've learned to live without him, and I'm perfectly happy.

"Cammie," my mom called," come on! We need to go! I told the Abrams we would meet them at the school early so we could take pictures."

I ran down the stairs, almost falling down when I missed a step. I caught myself, but still ended up landing on my butt at the bottom of the stairs. I looked up and saw my mom standing there in a white dress with different colored Hawaiian flowers holding up the keys. She jingled them in her hands and we sprinted out to the car. We screeched out of our driveway and my mom drive like a madwoman to get to the school.

I jumped out of the car and ran over to the auditorium. I looked around when I spotted Josh. He was wearing a periwinkle colored shirt and black dress pants. His dark brown hair was falling slightly above his eyes, and he did a hair flip.

He was looking around and I yelled," Josh!" He turned toward me and gave me a goofy (yet cute) grin and waved towards me. A little bit about Josh is that he is about five foot seven and has chocolate brown eyes. He plays soccer and runs cross-country.

"Cammie," Josh yelled, " hey, my parents are over there for pictures if you want to head over. We have about half an hour before graduation starts. Jeez, I am so ready to be done with elementary. Next year I probably going to be hard, but at least I'll have my best friend right beside me when we go." Josh looked at me and smiled again.

Guilt grew in my stomach, but for Josh's sake I decided to keep up with the light mood.

"Well," I said, "tell your 'best friend' I said hi," I joked.

Josh gave me a stern look. "Cammie," Josh said," you know you will always be my best friend. No matter what happens. I've been your friend since before I can remember, and no matter what happens that will never change."

I looked at him. He said this in all seriousness. I was going to wait to tell him about me moving tonight, but I think I have to tell him now. The look on his face was going to haunt me if I didn't.

"Look Josh, I know that. But I still need to te-"

"Cammie!" My mom called, " Come on! It's time for pictures." I sighed and grabbed Josh's hand a see ran over to meet my mom and the Abrams.

We took pictures until me and Josh were called over to the procession line. We lined up in alphabetical order, so Josh went up first and I was somewhere in the middle. Josh received his diploma and waved go the crowd. The line went through and it was finally my turn I took my diploma and shook my teacher's hand. I gave the crowd a small smile and walked as fast as I could to the other end of the stage. I never like people staring at me, it just made me uncomfortable. When I got to the other side I gave Josh and all my other best friends hugs and went to go see my mom. She gave me a hug too and we took more pictures. Finally graduation was over and only a few people were left. I said good-bye to my friends and told them I'd see them tonight. I sighed only four hours till the dance. Only four hours till I had to tell Josh.


	2. The Dance

I got home and plopped down on my bed and looked at the clock it was three o'clock. After graduation my mom and I had gone out to lunch to celebrate. I had about two hours before the dance so I decided to take a shower. When I was done with that I went over to my closet and pulled out a gray tank top and some stressed jean shorts. For a jacket I pulled out my quarter sleeve red and blue plaid flannel. I put my hair in a ponytail because when my hair is down i sweat a lot more, and I'm, ah perspiration challenged. I also pit my bangs into a poof on the top of my head to keep them out of my face. I grabbed my quarter vans socks and ran down stairs, except this time I slipped and the fifth step to the bottom and fell down the stairs. I landed on my butt, and hit my head on the way down.

"Cammie, honey," my mom called, "I made you a cup of noodles to eat before the dance. We jar to leave in a bit so come eat and we'll head out."

"Alright mom," I called, "I'll be in there in a minute I fell down the stairs again. Oh, and did you make the noodles yet, because I really don't feel like eating burnt noodles before the dance. How you burn something by adding hot water to it amazes me."

I walked into the kitchen and my mom handed me a bag of ice and I put it on my head. She pulled out the cup of noodles and added hot water to it. I watched her closely to make sure that she didn't burn it; again. My mom and I sat down on the couch and watched TV for an hour while I ate. I checked the clock and realized if we didn't leave now we would be late and kids can't enter the dance after fifteen minutes after the dance starts.

"Mom," I tapped her on the shoulder (she had fallen asleep), "if we don't leave now I won't be able to get into the dance.

"Hmmmm," my mom replied, "oh, well we better get going then."

We jumped into the car and my sped off to the clubhouse next to the elementary school. When I got there I almost didn't recognize it. There was a wood floor laid out in the center for kids to dance on and there were bright, flashing lights everywhere. There were snack foods of every single kind laid out on a table inside and kids were munching on them. Outside, someone had cleaned the pool and put different color lights in it. There were tables set up with pizza and drinks. Kids were sitting at tables outside enjoying the nice night and eating pizza with their friends. I decided to head back inside and find some of my friends. I've been looking around for Josh but I haven't seen him. I went on the dance floor when I felt someone grab my hand from behind me and pull me next to them. I had thought it was Josh, but it was really my friend Alex. She was standing with Ashely and Jordan. Besides Josh these girls were my best friends.

"Hey Cam!" Jordan yelled, "How's it going? Are you having a good time? Gosh this is so amazing!"

"Haha. Good to see you too Jordan. Where were you this morning, I was looking for you so we could take pictures." I asked.

"Oh, um I was taking care of stuff." She replied nervously.

We all started laughing. By "stuff" she meant that she was talking to the guy she likes Dillan. I'm not sure what she sees in him. He's one of Josh's friends and doesn't seem very nice. Whenever I talk to the both of them he's always sending me death glares. For Pete's sake, I've only talked to him like twice and that's really it. We kept laughing until the next song came on. We danced (er tried to dance) for about an hour when I realized my time was running out.

"Hey guys," I said a little while later," you wanna grab some air I have to tell you something."

"Sure," they replied at the same time.

We walked outside and sat on one of the lounge chairs by the pool. We sat in silence and just watched the colors of the pool change colors. I took a deep breath.

"Guys, I'm moving."

"What!" they yelled.

"Guys, my mom got a job offer across town to be the principal for the new middle school there. And we're moving tomorrow. So I'm going to Mathews middle school next year then to Gallagher high for high school. You're the first ones I've told and I know it going to be hard with out you next year, but you guys deserved to know and not just go to school on the first day next year and not see me."

All of them looked on the verge of tears but Alex was the first one to speak, "Cammie you're one f our best friends. No matter where you live that won't change. Beside we can always hang out on weekends and during the summer."

"Ya! For sure. And we can call." Jordan added.

"Don't forget soccer. We'll play on clubs and against each other and stuff you know." Ashely said more happily.

I smiled at them. Maybe this won't be so bad. Alex gave me a big hug. That girl may be only 90 pounds and five foot two, but she can hug like a six foot three 200 pound linebacker. Jordan and Ashely joined in on the hug and we began laughing. Mainly because we probably looked like idiots.

"Come on guys let's go dance." we went inside and danced. We were probably the loudest people inside. For that one of the chaperones gave us each a pair of light up glasses. Mine were red to match my flannel. We were shouting out the lyrics to each song like there was no tomorrow including the rap songs, which we all did very well on. I was laughing and having fun when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Oh, hey Josh! I've been looking for you. I was beginning to think you didn't come!" I was yelling over the music so that he could here me.

"Oh, sorry Cam!" he yelled, "I've been looking for you." He laughed and I thought I should probably tell him now.

"Hey guys! I'll be right back. I need to talk to Josh alone. Come on Josh let's go."

"Alrighty Cam." Josh grabbed my hand and I felt my heart skip a beat. He led me over by the pool and we took off our shoes and socks and stuck our feet in the pool.

"Look Josh," I started, "what I've been wanting to tell you is that I'm-well- I'm not really sure how to say this, but I'm-" The next thing I knew I was flailing around I'm the water trying to break the surface of the water. A little know fact about me. I. Can't. Swim. My lungs were shutting down. I could feel myself loosing consciousness. I blacked out wondering if someone was going to try saving me or not.

I woke up coughing up water; my eyes and throat burned and I had a killer headache. I made a sound that kinda sounded like a seal choking on a fish. I heard a collective release of air and I opened my eyes. Kneeling above me were Ashely, Alex, and Jordan. My ears were still clogged with water, but I managed to hear a muffled shouting in the background.

"My God Cammie!" Alex yelled, "We were so worried about you! Are you okay?"

"Really Alex? I almost just drowned and you're asking if I'm okay? What exactly happened?"

Ashely was the one to answer. " Well after you and Josh went outside to talk me, Al, and Jo came outside for some pizza. We saw you and Josh talking by the pool and the next thing we knew, some lunatic ran by and pushed you in. We didn't see who it was." At this I saw something flash across Alex's face. It looked like disgust, anger, and sadness all mixed together. But as fast as it came it was gone. Ashely continued talking, "Then Josh jumped in to save you. He gave you chest compressions and then you came to. Apparently he saw who the person was because he ran off after that. Either that or he was really embarrassed. One or the other."

So that's who was yelling. It must've been Josh yelling at the kid who pushed me in. I coughed up a kittle more water and tried to stand up. As soon as I did I collapsed. My knees buckled and I felt four pairs of arms around me. Wait four? I looked to see who was helping hold me up and saw Josh. After I saw him I noticed the yelling stopped. He picked me up bridal style and laid me down on one of the lounge chairs.

"Thanks," I told him, "for everything. I mean like saving my life and everything."

"What did ya think I was going to do Cam? Let you die. Not a chance." He laughed and gave me a smile. "I'm going to call you're mom and have her come pick you up, okay?" I nodded my head.

When Josh left Alex came over. "Hey Cam, how're you feeling?"

"Not dead, that for sure. So Al. You know who pushed me in don't you? At least tell me I deserve to know the name of the kid who almost killed me."

"But he didn't," Alex joked," Alright. I'll tell you. I just didn't want to say who it was in front of all those people even thought they probably know who it is by now."

"Alright Al. Any day now."

"Cam, it was Dillan. Dillan pushed you in. We all knew he hated you, but not this much. Most of us still don't know why he hates you."

"Okay so by all those people you meant Jordan." I thought about and it made sense; out of everyone at the school he probably hated me the most. And I have no idea why, have I mentioned that? Alex nodded and walked off. I was able to get off the lounge chair and walk over to the curb at the front if the clubhouse. I sat there and waited for my mom to come pick me up. Suddenly I realized I wasn't alone. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed, and channeled my inner ninja, and flipped the person over my shoulder.

"OUCH!" Josh yelled.

"Oh my gosh! Josh! I'm so sorry!" I yelled. Ow. Not good for my headache.

"Don't worry about it Cam. Jeez when did you learn to do that? Never mind I don't want to know especially if it's some creeper cult thing that you're apart of." We both laughed at that. "So, Cam. What did you want to yell me earlier before the almost dying thing?"

"Look Josh. What I was going to tell you was that I'm moving and not going to Jacyln middle school next year. I'm going to Mathews. My mom got a job there and we move tomorrow. I wanted to tell you earlier but I couldn't figure out how."

Josh looked at me for a second then engulfed menisci hug. I hugged back and then he told me "Cammie, like I said today. You are my best friend and that will never change. I love you like a sister Cammie. We can still call and hang out over the summer. It's not like we'll never see each other again, right?"

"Right," I said even though that sister comment kinda got to me, he still said he likes me, just not in the way I like him. I gave Josh a smile and another hug. As soon as we broke away my mom's Volvo pulled up into the parking lot. I said good-bye and told him I would call him tomorrow.


	3. Moving On

The summer had passed and today I am starting my first day at Mathews middle school. I had mostly talked to Alex Jordan, and Ashely over the summer. During the beginning of summer Josh and I hung out everyday. He was the first one to see my new house. It was two stories, luckily with carpeted stairs (thank god). It had three bedrooms, one was mine, one was my mom's and the last one was a guest bedroom. I had my own bathroom across from my room and a walk-in closet. There was a playroom at the end of the hall with a regular TV and a pool/ping pong table. My room was greenish-blue and I had a white desk with a computer. I had pictures printed on the walls of the trips I've taken and a couple of Josh and I and then a few of Alex, Ashely, Jordan, and me. I had a window with one of those ledge things where I put my bed. It was right next to an open window that looked out onto the neighborhood. This was the room I had always wants, but I still wished I were back at my old house with my old friends getting ready to go to Jacyln middle school.

As the summer went on I still saw Jordan, Alex, and Ashely, but I started to see Josh less and less. First it was everyday then it once every other day. Soon day became weeks and in the last month of summer I only saw him once. Best friends forever, right? Ya, thought so. One good thing came out this summer though. I got a cell phone, and so did the girls I have no idea if Josh did, because, like I said, we haven't talked in a month.

Today was the first day of school. My mom took me shopping for today and helped me pick out an outfit. I had a tan zebra print tank top; the stripes were a light beige, rather than black. I pulled on a pair of dark wash shorts that were frayed at the bottom. They were short, but not so short that the pockets hung out. I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. My mom was making breakfast to celebrate the first day of school.

"Hey kiddo," my mom said, "You excited for the first day of school?"

"Mom, focus on making breakfast. You're working with a hot stove, and I really don't feel like having to call the fire department. Again." I laughed at my mom. Earlier this summer, my mom was cooking eggs and we have a fire stove not an electric one, so she decided to leave the olive oil open and right next to the stove. Being the highly coordinated person she is (even more so than me) she hit the oil with her elbow and knocked it into the fire. The kitchen burst into flames and she nearly burned down the house.

"Hmph," my mom replied, "you know one day I'm actually going to cook something without messing up, and it will taste good, and then I'll rub it in your face. Dang it!" my mom yelled, she had burnt breakfast. Again.

"Mom, that will be the day pigs fly," I said laughing, "Look, mom I'll just have a banana, besides if we don't leave now, we'll be late for school. How does that reflect on the new principal of Mathews middle school?"

My mom looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh my, guess you're right, come on kid, we got to go. Grab your shoes and schedule and we'll go."

We had gotten our schedules at registration about a month ago. Even though I knew I wouldn't need it today because my mom said we would stay in homeroom for the majority of the day, so that our teachers could show us around. Most kids already knew where everything was because they went to the tour of the middle school with their school. I had my backpack, shoes, and schedule and got into my mom's Volvo.

I sighed. Day one. No Alex. No Jordan. No Ashely. No Josh. No anybody. I must've looked really stressed because my mom put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring nod. It was about a five-minute drive from our new house to the middle school. By the time I got there the school was flooded with kid already. They were all standing outside of their respected classrooms, getting to know their knew classmates. I was in room F2, and my homeroom teacher was Mr. Solomon. I had absolutely no idea where I was going. I was going to ask my mom where I was supposed to go, but she had to go to the office to discuss some "teacherly" stuff.

"Um," I asked a girl, "Do you know where I can find room F2? I'm new here, and I never got a tour of the school."

"Oh, sure!" the girl responded excitedly, "Just follow me." The girl grabbed my hand and pulled me through the school until we reached a classroom with a bunch of kids loudly talking and throwing paper at each other. I finally got a good look at the girl. She was about two inches taller than me, with my amazing five foot four stature. She had cappuccino colored skin and long brown hair, a bit shorter than me. I didn't really get a good look at her face, but, from what I saw, she was extremely pretty. She kinda reminded me an Egyptian goddess.

She turned around "Here you go," she said, "room F2, Mr. Solomon's class." I saw her face, and I was right. She was beautiful. She had a slightly upturned nose, full lips, and warm brown eyes. She didn't wear make-up; she honestly didn't need it. For the first time I noticed that she had a British accent, sweet. She smiled at me and gestured for me to step inside.

"Thanks so much for showing me where I was supposed to go. Shouldn't you be getting to your class? The bell's going to ring in a few minutes." I asked her. She just laughed.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm already here." She gave me a sly smile and laughed again. She started walking over to a group of about two more girls, and three boys. "Bye the way," she added, "My names Bex Baxter." I gave her an odd look. What an interesting name. "Well," she continued, "My real name is Rebecca, only call me that if you want to end up in the hospital. My parents had me take martial arts classes since I was five. So I am perfectly capable of doing that. Come on. I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Um. Ok?" I looked at her nervously, I wasn't used to meeting new people. My group back at my old school was very small. Like I said, not really a people person.

"Guys!" Bex yelled. The group all looked at her and gave her a smile. One of the two girls gave me a big smile and waved, the other just looked up and grunted. The friendly girl had blonde hair, and was extremely petite. She had bright blue eyes and a friendly face. She stood up and stuck out her hand.

"Hi!" she greeted happily, "I'm Liz Sutton. It's nice to meet you." She kept on smiling.

"Hi, my name's Cammie Morgan. I'm new here."

"Cool! Well let me introduce everyone else. This is Macey McHenry, Jonas Anderson, Grant Newman, and Graham Crandon. I assume you already met bex," she said while pointing to each person.

Macey was skinny and looked like a super model. She was wearing combat boots and had a huge diamond in her nose. If I didn't know better I would say she was one of the models that are on the cover of Vogue. Jonas looked like one of those nerds that you see everyday in the hallway, but no the kind that are socially awkward and stay in their garages playing weird mythical creature games. No. He looked like a nerd who embraced his nerdyness, but was still fun to be around, and not super annoying. He had curly brown hair and glasses. When I looked over at him he gave me a grin and went back to reading his book. Grant was amazing. He was tall, muscular, and tan. Kinda like what you would expect from those magazines that say "Long, tan, and handsome". He gave me one of those weird sup nods, and looked over at Bex and winked. I looked back at Bex and raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't seem phased and took a seat next to Macey. Graham looked uninterested in what was going on. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. His face was in his hand and he was looking out the window. He looked at me and gave me a little wave and continued looking out the window. Weird.

"Cool. It's really nice to meet you guys. I don't really know anyone here because I just moved here this summer from across town. What classes do you guys have?" They each pulled out their schedules and we swapped. Luckily, I had one of each of my classes with at least two of them. The good news was that we all had PE together. We talked about random stuff, like sports and school until the bell rang. I found out that Bex played soccer, and Macey did volleyball with Liz. Jonas played lacrosse, and Grant played football (big shocker). Graham plays soccer.

"Alright students," the teacher, Mr. Solomon, called, "We're going to take another tour of the school, so the new students know where they're going." We walked outside and I stayed with Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, and Graham. We talked the entire time, and got yelled at to be quite a couple of times by Mr. Solomon. Before I knew it, it was lunch already. I sat with Bex and her group. I smiled and laughed. It seemed so natural. It didn't really seem like anything was missing. But that was the farthest thing from the truth. Josh wasn't here. He was at the other school. I stopped laughing and my friends looked at me.

"Sorry guys, I guess I kinda just miss my friends from my old school. Not that you guys aren't cool and everything, but I think I just need some alone time." Grant got up to follow me, but after receiving a look from Bex, sat back down. But before he did I said, "Oh, and Grant, Some baking soda will get that stain right out." Grant looked confused, but then he sat down. No one else realized it, but when Grant got up to follow me, Graham had put his _chocolate _pudding cup right where Grant was sitting before, so when Grant sat down there was a big brown stain where his butt was.

"GRAHAM!" Grant yelled, "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" We all just laughed our butts off, including Graham, but then he started to run, Grant debated whether or not to chase. He could A. Chase him and risk the entire school seeing his pudding stained butt, or B. Kill Graham. He decided to do the smart thing he ran to the closest bathroom and changed into his PE shorts. Oh my gosh. Graham is dead. Grant came out of the bathroom and chased after Graham. The rest of us were just laughing hysterically. If any other person had seen us (besides those who saw what happened) would've thought we were drunk, high, or crazy. Maybe all three.

I decided to wander around the campus for a while, collecting my thoughts. _Maybe this won't be so bad_ I thought_ I mean Bex, Liz, Macey, Jonas, Grant, and Graham are all great and really funny_._ But no one can replace Josh. I bet he's moved on, and now I'm just a distant memory._ I sat down on a bench and put my face in my hands. _What I am doing?_ I felt someone sit down next me.

"You wanna talk about it?" the voice asked. I looked over and saw a very concerned Bex next to me. "I know you said you wanted to be alone, but that's usually a sign that you need someone to talk to. So spill. I know I've only known you for a bit, but still I know when someone needs a friend."

I looked at her. I had just met this girl today, and on accident (mostly). "It's just," I said, "I don't know what to do." I put my hands back into my face. "I miss my friends from my school, but I really like you guys. I especially miss my best friend Josh."

"Ahh," she said, getting the hint that I like Josh. "Well," Bex said, " It's not like you're never going to see them again." I winced thinking about the dance where Josh said something extremely similar to that.

"Come on," she said, "Let's go. I know it's hard moving to a new school. Trust me. When I moved here from England, and had my first day of school in first grade, I was so bloody nervous that I ran out of the classroom and threw up." She laughed remembering the memory. "Look, just cut loose for today. You have us and don't ever forget that. You'll be fine Cam." She gave me a smile and we walked back to the table. When we got there, we saw Graham rubbing his arm and a big purple, black, and blue bruise forming on his arm. Grant gave him a satisfied smirk and we gathered our stuff, just as the bell rang to signal us to go class. I waved goodbye and went over to my next class with Liz. We talked and laughed. I found out that she's had a crush on Jonas since fifth grade, but she was too shy to do anything about it. She wasn't the kind of girl who would be awkward around the guy she likes, because they've been friends forever. We basically talked about this the entire class.

My last class of the day was PE, but since it was the first day of school, we didn't have to dress out. I met up with everyone and just talked and messed around the entire time. Grant managed to end up with a big grass burn on his shin and I had a big lump on my head, from when someone threw a handball, and I wasn't paying attention.

The day ended and I was feeling better about the move. I had a new group of friends that were really funny. My mom seemed happy with her job and I liked all of my teachers. I still missed my friends, especially Josh, but I had cut loose, and I had a good time today. Maybe this won't be so bad.


	4. Years Later

_ BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!_

I groaned and slapped my alarm clock. It fell off my nightstand and fell on the ground. Good thing my mom bought me one that doesn't break easily, because I broke the other four ones I had. I slapped my nightstand searching for my phone. My hand finally landed on it and I looked at the time. The light burned my eyes so I had to wait for a minute before I could see what time it was. It was seven thirty! Crud, I'm going to be late for school! I jumped out of bed and tripped on a discarded shirt that lie on the floor and hit the ground with a _THUD_. I heard my phone ring and I saw the person calling.

"Hello?" I yelled into the phone while I looked around for an outfit to wear.

"Bloody Hell, Cam. Did you over sleep again? I thought you were going to improve on that. Anyways I'll be there in about fifteen minutes to get you. Be ready this time." My British best friend hung up the phone on me. _Crud_ I thought_ Bex will kill me if I make us late again._ I ran to my closet and pulled out a white and navy blue quarter sleeve shirt. The ones that have a white torso and blue sleeve; love those. I grabbed my favorite pair of denim shorts. My hair was put into a sloppy bun and I pulled on a blue pre-wrap headband.

I slid down the stairs and saw my mom watching TV in the living room.

"Good job, kiddo," my mom said, "New record, five minutes. Breakfast is on the table." I opened my mouth to ask if she cooked it, but she kept on talking, "and no I did not cook it. There's a banana and some yogurt and I left ten dollars for your lunch today."

This was basically my morning routine. Wake up. Look at clock. Freak out (most days, fall on face while freaking out). Have Bex yell at me. Run downstairs and grab my lunch money and breakfast. I grabbed my backpack and pulled on my shoes.

"Bye Mom," I yelled, "see you after school."

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" Bex screamed from outside, "get your butt in here! Do you not know what today is?"

"Erm," I said, "Tuesday? Hi Mrs. Baxter. Thanks you for the ride." I slid into the backseat of Mrs. Baxter's car next to Liz, Macey was on her other side, and Bex was sitting shotgun.

"You're welcome Cameron dear. But pretty soon, Rebecca here will be taking you guys to school. She's getting her license in a couple of weeks." Mrs. Baxter turned, gave me a wink, a mouthed _good luck girls_ to me.

"Mum," Bex whined, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Bex. _Not_ Rebecca. Anyways. Cameron. The varsity soccer results come out today!" Bex nearly screamed at me. It scared Mrs. Baxter so badly that she swerved slightly into the other lane, but quickly regained her composure.

"Rebecca, I thought I told you no screaming while I'm driving!" Mrs. Baxter reprimanded. Liz, Macey, and I just laughed, while receiving glares from Bex.

"Sorry Mum, won't happen again," Bex muttered.

We got to the high school. Mrs. Baxter said goodbye and went off to her job. Bex, Macey, Liz, and I walked over to the amphitheater where we met Jonas, Grant, and Graham. A lot has changed since the first day I met them. Macey started to actually talk to me, besides just grunts, me and Bex have grown a lot closer, and Liz, well Liz is pretty much the same. Grant became like an older brother to me, Jonas was my best guy friend, and I've given Graham a fair amount of injuries. Like at my fourteenth birthday, he put a fake black widow spider in my cake and it scared the pudding out of me. I chased him for about half an hour and then gave him a pretty big five star on his right shoulder. Also, I found out that Jonas likes Liz, and she still like him back. Aw. Wouldn't they be adorable together? Bex and Grant like each other, and they both know it, but they prefer to just flirt with each other, rather than start a relationship. Macey and Graham are both single and are loving it. I've had a crush on a couple of guys, but nothing ever came close to what I've felt for Josh. Bex thinks I've gotten over it, but I'm not sure if I ever will. That's probably a lie, but I'm just not ready to move on yet. I still talk to Jordan, Alex, and Ashely, but not as much anymore.

"Cammie!" Bex yelled while snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Come on, we have ten minutes before class starts. Don't you want to see if you made varsity?"

"Oh ya, um, sure," I stuttered. I was really nervous for the results. I've been playing soccer since I was able to walk, and it was my favorite sport. I knew Bex would make it because she was one of the only two freshmen to make it on the team last year. We're sophomores now and we go to Gallagher High school. I didn't play soccer for freshman year, because my mom wanted me to get the required classes I needed to do to graduate first. This was my first year doing high school sports. I was going to soccer for the first semester and running for the second.

Bex dragged me over to the girls' locker room bulletin board. There was a list of names for froshsoph, JV, and then finally the varsity list. I searched the names on the varsity list. I saw Bex's name on there (no surprise) when I reached the M's I slowly closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I opened them and saw there were only two M names on the list. And mine was one of them. I screamed in joy and hugged Bex.

"I made it Bex! I made the varsity team!" Bex and me were screaming and jumping.

"Cam, this year is going to be bloody amazing! With you and Courtney Bauer playing in the center we will be unstoppable. Come on let's go tell everyone else."

We ran back to the amphitheater and saw everyone still standing and laughing. When they spotted us running over they tackled Bex and me.

Liz's eyes were wide when she asked "Well?"

"I made varsity!" I screamed. Everyone began to cheer and congratulate me. The all knew how hard I had worked to make this team.

"Let's all go over to my house after school to celebrate!" Grant yelled.

"I'm sorry guys. I really want to, but I can't I have my first soccer practice with my new club team." They all gave me a look, but nodded their heads understandingly.

"Don't worry about it Cam," Bex reassured me, "We'll all go over to my house after school tomorrow." I gave Bex a nod and smiled. The bell rang and we all headed off in our separate directions. I had my first class with Bex, so she and I walked over to the other side of school talking about soccer and how excited we all were.

The day went by without anything special going on. When the day was over, I went over to meet Bex, Macey, Liz, and Mrs. Sutton, Liz's mom, gave us a ride home. I got home and threw my backpack on the stairs and grabbed a naked juice from the fridge. My mom didn't get home for about another hour and I had to leave for practice in forty-five minutes. I went upstairs and put on my grey and black practice uniform. I put my cleats, shin-guards, and water into a bag and got ready to ride my bike over to the field. The field was about half a mile away, so if I left now I could go slowly. I slipped on my shoes and sped off on my bike. I've lived in this area for four years now, but as I rode I never stopped thinking about how beautiful it was. The trees were turning fiery shades of orange and red as summer turned into fall. There were a few clouds in the sky, but it was just the right temperature, with a light breeze. I must've really not been paying attention, because the next thing I knew I was on the ground with my bike a couple of feet away from me. My knee was scrapped up a little bit, nothing major, and I had bruise developing on my hip, but I didn't really care. I was more concerned with the kid who was laying a few feet a way from with a bike on his ankle.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked the kid looked about my age. Hm. Strange. I got up and offered him my hand. I pushed the bike off his ankle and saw that the damage wasn't too bad. He'd probably have a good size bruise there, but it didn't look sprained, because it wasn't swelling.

"Urg. Ya. I'm alright. How about you? You took a pretty bad spill," the kid asked me. He took my hand and I lifted him up. He brushed off his clothes and looked at my knee, it was still bleeding, but not terribly.

"Um. Ya. I'm okay. Listen I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention, but I really need to go. Sorry again." I gathered my bike and stuff, and kicked up my kickstand.

"Oh. Alright. See you." The kid grumbled. He got back up on his bike, and rode away in the opposite direction. _Oh crud_ I thought_ I'm late. Gosh this is not the way to start off the first day of a new team_.

I sped off on my bike, riding as fast as I could. Luckily I got to the field with five minutes to spare, so I threw on my slits, shin guards, socks, and cleats. By the time I had finished putting on all of my stuff the team had already started running. They did two laps for warm up, and I was half a lap behind. I started to sprint/jog to catch up, but I wasn't going anywhere fast. I noticed that someone had come up next to me. I had seen her before, but I wasn't sure what her name was. She had pink pre-wrap in her hair and a bunch of pink bracelets on her left wrist.

"Late?" she asked me. She didn't seem the least bit out of breath, even though we were running at a little slower than sprint pace.

"Um. Ya. I accidently had a crash on my bike with another kid. My name's Cammie by the way. I'm new on the team. This is my first official practice with the team, since I signed."

"Oh ya! I remember seeing you try out. You place center midfielder. Right? I'm Dee Dee by the way." She smiled at me and we finished our first lap. The rest of the team was only about a hundred yards ahead.

"Ya. I haven't seen you before which high school do you go to?" I asked her. I knew most of the girls on the team because they go to Gallagher, but I'd never seen her before.

"Oh I go to Roseville High, it's on the other side of town," Dee Dee replied. _Josh_ was the first thing that came to mind. Maybe she knows him.

"Oh cool! I know a bunch of kids that go there because I was going to go there, but at the end of sixth grade I moved, because my mom got the job as principal of Mathews middle school."

"Oh sweet," Dee Dee exclaimed, "what are their names? I'll tell them you said hi."

We came to a stop as we finished our last lap. "There's Alex Davison, Jordan Skear, Ashely Norman, and Josh Abrams."

"I know Alex and Ashely, and there's a kid in my Humanities named Josh, I'll see if it's the same person. I know of Jordan, but just that she's dating Dillan. I'll tell them you said hi."

"Alright. Cool thanks." I told Dee Dee.

"Bring it in girls, let's get this started. First off I would like to introduce a new player. Cameron Morgan. Okay let's start with two lines warm up. Go."

Practice went off without a hitch. I talked with Dee Dee more, and a little bit with Kim Lee and Anna Ferterman. They both went to my school, but they were on JV, Bex, Courtney, Mick Morrison, and I were the only sophomores who made varsity, the rest were seniors and juniors.

Maybe this could work.


	5. Photography Class

School was normal. It passed without problems. Soccer went on as scheduled. I got to know Dee Dee more, and her and I hung out on weekends, when we didn't have games. My club soccer took a break for high school season. My birthday was a couple of weeks away, and winter break started next week. We had two weeks off from school. I was going to be so bored. Liz was going to Alabama to visit some relatives, and same thing with Bex, but she was going to England. Macey's dad is running for senator, so she's going to be busy all break campaign with her family. Grant is going on vacation with Graham's family, and Jonas is visiting colleges. I was going to be stuck here alone. Great. At least Dee Dee isn't going anywhere, so her and I could hang out, but we haven't seen each other in a while, so I don't think that's going to happen.

"Mom," I yelled, "I'm home from practice." I tossed my bag and cleats on the stairs and went into the kitchen and started laughing. There were empty bowls of batter, eggshells, and scorch marks on the stove. My mom was no where near here, so I put the pieces together that my mom tried to bake something, then when she was heating something it burst into flames and she had to use fire extinguisher to put it out. Yes, after my mom caught the kitchen on fire a couple of days ago, we decided that it was time to get a fire extinguisher, so we didn't have to waste the fire department's time.

"Mom," I called, I knew she was home, but she probably didn't want to face me laughing at her again for almost burning down the kitchen. "I'm going to order Chinese food."

"Okay, honey," my mom called back, told you she was home, "the number is on the fridge."

I called the Chinese food place and placed an order for delivery. My mom came down and I saw a little bit of her hair was singed and I started laughing again. She _hmph_ed and stormed into the kitchen.

"So mom," I asked after I semi-stopped laughing, "what did you try and make today?"

"Well, little Ms. Sassy, I _was_ going to try to make a cake to surprise you, but you can obviously see how that ended." I started laughing again. The doorbell rang and I grabbed a twenty from the money jar and answered the door. The delivery guy looked kind of familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. When he saw my face, he chuckled a bit.

"That'll be $19.70," the guy said. He was still chuckling, and it was peeving me off. I handed him the money and gave a mediocre tip. He smirked and left. _What a cocky jerk_ I thought_ who is he to laugh at me for no reason._ I dropped the food on the table and pulled out some paper plates. We sat at the table in silence, until my mom broke it.  
>"So, Cammie," my mom spoke, "I know that all of your friends are going away for winter break, but I decided that you would need something to do. So I signed you up for a photography class."<p>

I stared at her agape. I loved photography, but I wasn't very good at it. I had asked my mom on several occasions if I could take a class, but she said that there weren't any available in Roseville. I screamed and lunged across the table and hugged my mom.

"Alright sweetie, the class starts next Monday. You already have your camera and I think you're going to have a really fun time in this class."

Bex and Liz left for winter break on Friday, and Macey had left on Wednesday. Grant and Graham left yesterday, and Jonas leaves today. I had said my goodbyes yesterday. I won't be able to say goodbye to Jonas though, because I had to get up early for my first day of photography class. I'm so excited. Hopefully I'll get to meet some new people, because, honestly, my only friends are Grant, Jonas, Bex, Liz, Macey, Graham, and Dee Dee. I think that this was one of the other reasons my mom had me do this class. Anyways, today was the first day of the class and my alarm clock was bugging the heck out of me. This I realized that I had to get up and started my daily routine, without the Bex threatening me part. My mom gave me a ride to school.

The class was being taught my one of my favorite teachers, Mr. Solomon. He was one of my teachers in middle school, but was chosen to teach this class. I could definitely see why, he always had pictures that he took hanging around his classroom. The class was held in a classroom by the front of the school, and I got there with just enough time to spare. I only saw one other person I knew in the class, Tina Walters. She was on the high school soccer team with me, and seemed pretty nice. I had never really talked to her though. I went over and sat with her. We talked about soccer, and the woman's national team. We had an inside joke on our soccer team that each person was named after someone on the woman's national team. I, obviously, was Alex Morgan, because we had the same last name, Bex was Megan Rapinoe, and Tina was Abby Wambach. Pretty soon Mr. Solomon came in.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Solomon. I teach at Mathews middle school. Some of you might've had me for Digital photography or computer tech, and other's might not. Anyways here are your seats." Mr. Solomon began pointing to seats and each person sat down. We were at tables of two, because it was a science room that we were using. I heard my name called and I sat down. I didn't hear who I was paired with, because I was too busy thinking about what me might do, where we might go, and whom we might see.

"The person sitting next to you will be your partner for developing film, modeling, and buddy when we go on trips to take pictures. Ah, Ms. Morgan, I see your partner is not here, that won't be much of a problem, because today we'll be taking scenic photos." Mr. Solomon continued talking about the assignment, when suddenly the door burst open. The kid standing in the door was sweaty and panting. I realized I knew him. It was the rude Chinese delivery food guy!

"Ah, Mr. Goode," Mr. Solomon addressed, "you're late. Please take your seat next to Ms. Morgan." Mr. Solomon pointed to me, but I was busy fuming to notice. Could I have any better luck? 'Mr. Goode' came and sat next to me. I shot him a glare and turned back to Mr. Solomon.

"Hey," he said, giving me a sup-nod. "The names Goode, Zach Goode."

I didn't really know what to say to him, but apparently, my mouth did.

"I know. You're the rude Chinese food delivery guy."

He laughed and replied, "Yes, and you're the girl who ran me over with her bike."

I looked over at him dumbfounded. That's why he looked familiar! Now I felt a little bad. My mouth formed a slight O.

"Sorry about that. Is your ankle feeling better? And why were you laughing at me last night?" I inquired.

"Ya, it feels fine, and I was laughing at you because A. you're hair was crazy and sticking out in every single direction, and B. I recognized you as the girl who ran me over with her bike." He chuckled again and then smirked at me. Okay, really? Who smirks?

"In my defense, I had just gotten back from soccer practice, and I was sweaty." I defended. "Besides, your work uniform wasn't much better."

"That hurts," he said placing a hand over his heart, "comparing this," he gestured to his body, "to that hair of yours. I look _goode_ in anything."

I rolled my eyes and was about to say something back to him, but Mr. Solomon interrupted us. "Care to share Ms. Morgan and Mr. Goode?" Mr. Solomon asked us. I blushed and shook my head. Zach, of course, smirked.

"Continuing, today we'll be taking pictures in the quad. You will be taking pictures of each other. Since it's the first day, I thought I'd make this fun by turning it into a competition. Mr. Smith is teaching another class here, and will judge the competition. You have one hour."

Zach and I ran outside and looked for a good place to take pictures. He knew a little bit about photography, but not a whole lot. We took pictures of a bench with a tree on either side of it, and one of the soccer and football fields. I think that Mr. Solomon wanted us to take this time to get to know our partner. No harm in trying.

"So, Zach," I started, "what school do you go to?" What? It was the best I could come up with.

"Actually, I'm going coming here. My mom had to relocate because of her job, so we moved here from Maine. I took this class so that I could hopefully meet some new people, so when school starts I won't feel like such a loner." Jeez, he was kinda like me in seventh grade, but smarter. It had never occurred to me to take a summer school class at Mathews so that I would know kids.

"Oh, sweet, I go here too. I know moving is hard. I had to move in sixth grade. I got it better than you though because I started the first day at the new school. That stinks that you have to come to a new school halfway through the year. So do you play any sports?"

"Ya, when I lived in Maine, I played soccer, and a bunch of other sports, but soccer was my main." He said shrugging. We continued taking pictures.

"Cool, so do I. Are you going to join and play club soccer while you're here? I know there a couple of good ones in this area. Soccer season for high school is over now, so what sport are you going to do?" I asked.

"Not sure," he responded. I looked over at him, and for the first time I actually _looked_ at him. He had startling green eyes, the color of emeralds. His hair was wavy, and he constantly flipped it to keep it out of his eyes. He was about five foot eight, two inches taller than me. Most people would think he was super hot, but I don't know I had just met him. I don't judge people by their looks, plus the first impression I got from him, (the Chinese food one, not the bike incident one, because that's the first time we ever actually talked, sorta) it kind of ruined his looks for me.

I checked my watch, and saw that we only had about two minutes to meet Mr. Solomon back at the classroom.

"Um, Zach, we got to go. We have two minutes to meet Mr. Solomon. Let's go." I grabbed his hand a started to pull him towards the classroom. We got there, all out of breath and I realized I was still holding Zach's hand. I dropped it and blushed. Zach just smirked. Gosh that smirk irked me.

"You're late," Mr. Solomon told us, "put your cameras over on my desk. We will judge the pictures tonight, and the winner will be announced tomorrow. Have a good day class, and I will see you tomorrow."

Class was dismissed and I walked over to the parking lot. I saw my mom's car and hopped in the passenger seat.

"Hey kiddo," my mom greeted me, "how was the first day? Did you have fun? Make any new friends?"

"It was really fun mom, and ya I guess you could say I made a new friend," I replied, and turned to look out the window. I saw Zach walking to a car and get in the driver's seat. This kid had a license? He gave me a wave and a smirk (of course). I gave him a small wave back, and he drove off.

What have I gotten myself into?


	6. Birthday Surprises

**Hey Guys, so i'm not going to update for a while because my brother is moving out this weekend so I probably won't update until late next week. I won't get to see him often so I'm going to take some time off of writing, but it will only be a short time, like a week or so. Also, sorry it took so long for me to update this time. I'll try to be better about it. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Anyone who is interested in being my beta please PM me because I am still looking. Also, check out my friend's story. She's a really good author, her pen name is depthofeyes. Thanks anyone, remember to review. **

**-Calisoccerqueen **

My birthday is today. New Year's is just around the corner. Photography class is still going on. Things are pretty much normal. Zach and I have gotten pretty close; he's really funny and nice. The only problem with him was that he reminded me too much of Josh. Except, he was about twenty times more annoying than him with his cute smirk. Wait? Did I just say that smirk was cute? No, no, no, no, no! It is not cute, and he is not cute. Slip of the tongue. I'm happy right now because it's Saturday, and I've had to wake up at seven during the weekdays for the photography class. Bleh. Who actually _wants_ to wake up early during break? It was about eleven-thirty and I was scared out of my wits when my cell phone's ring tone blared right next to my head. I fell out of bed (I seem to do that a lot) and landed on my head.

"Errrr, Hello?" I said groggily into the phone.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN!" A voice screamed into the phone. It scared me so badly that I dropped the phone and had jump to get it.

"What do you want Bex?" I asked, "It's eleven-thirty in the morning. Don't you know I don't begin processing information until at least two?"

"No time for that, Cam," Bex squealed into the phone, "I have something to tell you!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Ok I would like to know today." I said annoyed into the phone. I guess I should get up now.

"Well, Grant, Liz, Graham, Jonas, Macey, and I all talked to our parents and we're all came back today! And," Bex continued, "tonight, we're throwing you a birthday bash. Just us. So come over to my house at about six tonight, you can sleep over here if you want."

I was stunned. I can't believe that they would do that for me. Cut their vacations short just to spend my birthday with me.

"Gha. Um thanks, Bex," I said shakily into the phone, "I can't believe that you guys would do that for me."

"What are you talking about Cammie? You're like family; we all think that. And how could we let you be alone on your birthday. That's a crime punishable by death." I smiled. Bex was a great friend; she always has been. I remembered something.

"Hey Bex?" I asked, "Do you mind if I bring a friend? We met in photography class I think that they would have a really good time." I didn't want to key Bex in that Zach was a boy, because then she would want me to go into in-depth details. Honestly, I really didn't feel like describing him to her over the phone.

"Sure Cams, it's your birthday anyways, invite whoever you want." Bex sounded exited when I mentioned a new friend; sometimes she thought that I was getting a little cut off from the rest of the world. Normally I would just shrug it off.

"Alright Cam, I got to go, I'll see you tonight at six." Bex said while hanging up the phone. I quickly sent a text to Zach (yes I had his number) saying:

**Hey my friends are throwing me a birthday bash and I was wondering if you wanted to come. If you do, come on over to my house and my mom will drive us.**

** -C**

I sent the text and went down stairs. My mom was waiting there with a plate of waffles with whipped cream on top and a lit candle. I was a little taken back. 1. Because my mom actually made something without burning it. 2. There was an open flame in the kitchen, and it wasn't an accident. And 3. MY MOM ACTUALLY MADE SOMETHING WITHOUT BURNING DOWN THE HOUSE!The expression on my face must've been hilarious because my mom set the plate down, came over, and closed my mouth for me.

"They're toaster waffles honey," my mom said. Makes sense, but she still didn't manage to start a fire while using the toaster.

I hungrily dug into my waffles, so much better than pancakes. It's a texture thing; don't ask. This was another thing that Josh and I had in common. I stopped eating for a second, but then shook it off. The waffles were gone within a couple of minutes.

"So, kiddo, I was thinking that today you and I would go out shopping." I normally didn't like going shopping, but that was only when I went with Macey and Bex. Those two were impossible to shop with. Basically they grabbed one item from each rack and had you try it on, even if it was from the guys' section, but that was only once, maybe twice. With my mom, she let me pick out the outfits, helped me pick out a few (she has pretty good fashion sense), and gave me input. I smiled and nodded my head. I would've said "yes" but I still had a mouth full of waffles, whipped cream, and syrup.

"Ok, we'll leave as soon as soon as you get dressed." I ran upstairs and pulled on a pair of white shorts, a white tank top, and a baggyish bright red-pink coke sweat shirt. I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail and ran downstairs. My mom was already in the car. I slipped my shoes on and jumped in the car.

My mom and I shopped at the mall for about three hours, and then we ate. While we ate, I got a text from Zach saying:

**Sure Gallagher Girl, sounds like fun. Also you know I can drive right? Why don't I just take us? Text me when you want me to pick you up. **

** -Z**

I put my phone back into my pocket and continued eating. When we were done eating, we continued to walk around the mall and shop. When the shopping day was done, I had gotten four new shirts, three pairs of shorts and two pairs of jeans, one set of shoes, and two new sweat shirts. We got back to my house around five forty-five. I ran upstairs and brushed my hair again, and put it into a side braid. It wasn't anything special, I was among friends; no need to get all dolled up.

I texted Zach and told him that he should come over now. I went downstairs and pulled on my shoes. I yelled goodbye to my mom and went to wait outside. Zach's car pulled up a few minutes later.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," Zach said (while smirking of course) when he saw me. He had taken to calling me that a couple of days into photography class because I was the first person he met that went to Gallagher.

"Sup Blackthorn Boy," I replied with a smirk of my own. He told me that his old school was the Blackthorn Institute for Boys. If he was going to give me an annoying nickname I might as well give him one too. I directed him on how to get to Bex's house.

So, might I add that Bex's house was huge. It was probably the largest house in Roseville. Her parents were rich; no one really knew what they did though. They were always really secretive about what they did. Maybe they were spies, no that stupid. No, Bex told me that they were the CEOs of a really big company, but they didn't want people knowing what they did for a living.

I rang the doorbell, but no one answered. I decided to see if anyone was home, so I just opened the door. Bex and I were like sisters so I wasn't a big deal. The house was dark, so I stepped in. Suddenly the light burst on and an extremely loud chorus of "SURPRISE!" was echoed out. I screamed bloody murder and then clutched my heart. I was hyperventilating when Bex came and clapped me on the back.

"Happy birthday Cam," Bex said while laughing. I shot her a glare and then started laughing my self. She knew how easily I got scared because when we watched paranormal activity together I was literally hiding behind the couch. Graham decided to be a smart kid and tried to scare me, which end up with him having a nasty black eye. His fault for scaring me.

The party was amazing. The entire boys and girls soccer teams were there. Also some of my friends from my other classes and of course my close group of friends. I was so happy. Nothing could make this better.

"So, Cam," Bex began, "where's this mystery friend that you decided to bring the party. Apparently they can drive."

"Oh, he's right-" I looked around and couldn't find Zach anywhere. He does this all the time. I rolled my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Oh so it's a he." Bex said while raising one eyebrow. "Tell me more!" Bex exclaimed. She looked like a giddy little girl who got exactly what she wanted for Christmas.

"Well," I began, "we met in pho-"

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN!" Two voices exclaimed from behind me. What's with everyone using my full name today? It's getting a little annoying. Okay, I take back what I said earlier about this not getting any better, because it just did. Alex and Ashely tackled me and gave me the biggest hug ever.

"How the- who did- what are you guys doing here?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Bex and it's your birthday silly goose." Alex said tapping my nose, causing me to go cross-eyed.

"Bex, how did you get them to come?" I asked.

She just winked at me and said, "Spy." I already knew that her and Zach would get along just dandy; he did that too. "I'll let you guys catch up." Bex walked away and Ashely, Alex, and I screamed again.

"Guys, if Bex got you guys to come, then did she get Jordan to come too?" I asked them. They looked at each other with worried look and were about explain when we heard.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN!"

"Come on!" I yelled, "Enough with the stupid middle name! Jeez guys!" I threw my arms up in the air and Ashely and Alex were laughing next to me. I looked over to see who called my name. My whole name. I saw a girl walking towards me. She was wearing kind of skimpy clothes, like super short shorts, with the pockets hanging out. They looked almost like denim under pants if you ask me. She had a really baggy tank top on that showed the bottom of her bandeau. Her hair was obviously died blonde, and she had cake face. She looked familiar and I guessed.

"Jordan?" I asked.

"Who else, silly," Jordan responded. She looked nothing like she did in sixth grade. Back then you would've thought that she was the kind of girl who would've been super conservative, and never had any trace of makeup on her, ever. She was a natural burnet with golden highlights from swimming. Obviously, things change.

"My gosh Cameron!" Jordan exclaimed, "You look exactly the same!" I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a complement or an insult.

"Jordan," I said kind of awkwardly, "what happened to you. You're so, different?" The last part came out as more of a question than a statement.

"So, Cammie, I hear that there's a total hottie here at the party with amazing green eyes." Jordan looked up dreamily and started to swoon. Ugh. What happened to the girl I knew?

"Jordan, you have a boyfriend. Remember Dillan? Ya the guy you've been crushing on since the sixth grade? Him? " Alex said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh, cool Jordan. When did he ask you out?" I was genuinely curious.

"Oh, the day after the dance. Did we ever find out who pushed you into the pool that day?" I shook my head, "Oh well, I have to go Dillan just texted me saying he needs me."

I'm pretty sure that my face paled. I bet I was so white that ice would be jealous. Alex and Ashely both understood why I got pale, but Jordan looked confused.

"Cammie are you okay?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, ya," I responded, "Just a dizzy spell, go. Tell Dillan I said hi."

Jordan walked away and I was left with Alex and Ashely. I looked over at them and asked, "What happened? Why is Dillan here?"

They just looked at me and lead me over to a chair.

"Cammie, a lot has changed since sixth grade. After you left, Jordan changed; a lot." Alex explained.

"Ya, I've kind of noticed." I mumbled.

"Our group split up and we each went our own ways. Alex and I got lucky because we had most of our classes together, but once you left we all drifted apart. This was probably the longest we've ever talked to Jordand in the last three years." Ashely said. They both looked really upset.

"Also, once Jordan and Dillan started dating, she started dressing differently, and acting differently. I think it's because she doesn't want Dillan to leave her. She really likes him. The Jordan that we knew is still there, but the new queen bee that's taken over her has the Jordan that we know and love under tight lock and key. There's not much we can do." Alex and Ashely both sighed.

"As for Dillan being here. I don't think your friend Bex invited him, so I'm assuming that Jordan did. She thinks that you guys are friends," Alex scoffed, "just try to avoid him and have a good time. It's your birthday anyways. Come on, let's go look for that green eyed hottie." Ashely grabbed my hand and pulled me into Bex's living room, which had been cleared out to form a dance floor. It was playing rock songs, because Bex knows that I prefer that rather than the newer kind of songs. We were dancing with Bex, Macey, and Liz and I was having a great time. I hadn't seen Jordan or Dillan the entire time and I couldn't be happier. The song_ Good Life_ by OneRepublic came on and I decided to take a break. I went outside and grabbed a soda. I felt a tap on my shoulder and assumed it was Zach since I hadn't seen him the entire time, but when I turned around it wasn't Zach it was Dee Dee.

"Dee Dee!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" I gave her a big hug. I hadn't seen her for weeks, but I assumed that she was on vacation. Then I realized that she wasn't here alone. I looked behind her and saw a very awkward looking boy that was about five eleven, with chocolate brown eyes, and shaggy brown hair.

"Oh, um hi Josh." I said. Could this get more awkward?

"Hi Cammie, happy birthday." Josh replied, and rubbed the back of his neck. A habit I knew he did when he was nervous.

"Thanks, so how are you guys enjoying the party?" I asked trying to make conversation in the extremely awkward climate.

"It's so much fun, tell Bex, thanks for inviting me. Hey Josh, can you get me something to eat?" Dee Dee asked. He mumbled something that sounded like "sure" and then walked off, but before he did he gave Dee Dee a hug. That's when I realized something. Dee Dee came to the party with Josh, they were together.

After Josh walked off, I asked Dee Dee about it. "So you and Josh, huh." I said.

Dee Dee got a really big smile after I said that. "Um, ya. You know when you told me to tell him hi? Well I did that and then me and him started talking and apparently we have a lot in common. So about a week or two ago he asked me out, and we've been dating ever since then." Dee Dee smiled even bigger.

"Cool," I said, faking happiness in my voice, "I'm really happy for you. I hope you two are happy together. I couldn't stand the awkwardness, so I decided to pretend that I got a text from Bex asking where I was.

"Dee Dee I have to go. Bex is looking for me." I excused myself and walked out to the front yard. I was heartbroken. I still liked Josh, but I guess he had moved on. There's nothing I can do about it now. I sat down on the curb and I felt a presence next to me. I assumed it was Bex until I heard a familiar voice.

"You okay Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked.

I looked up at him. I didn't care that my eyes were probably really puffy and red. I just leaned my head into his shoulder and cried. He didn't complain and didn't ask why, which I was thankful for. I sat there for half an hour and just cried. After the half an hour I gathered my self back together and decided that I was going to back and have a good time. It's my birthday. I should enjoy it. I found Bex and the rest of my friends back on the dance floor and I joined them. This time, Zach was with me. I introduced him and he made the mistake of calling Bex Rebecca, and let's just say he'll have a good sized bruise on his arm tomorrow. The rest of the party was amazing. Zach drove me home around twelve. Yes we partied for six hours. I was dead on my feat and must've fallen asleep in his car, because when I woke up I was in my bed and it was three in the morning. I smiled to myself and went back to sleep.

I have amazing friends.


	7. The Football Game

**Hey Guys, sorry about not updating a lot this week. I just got back from dropping my brother off in Arizona to play soccer. I'll try and update again soon, but I can't make any promises. Also if anyone knows how to set up a beta reader can you please let me know. I'm completely clueless. Anyways, remember to review and things. **

"Welcome back students," the announcer said over the PA system, "I hope you all had a excellent break. Remember that tonight is the welcome back football game, come and cheer you're home team on when we play Roseville High. Also the Sadie Hawkins dance is just a week away, so girls remember to ask that special boy to the dance."

Great, I still have to ask someone to the dance. Bex is going with Grant, and Liz is going with Jonas. Graham is going with Tina Walters from the varsity soccer team, and Macey is going with Preston Winters. He goes to a different school, but apparently they know each other because of their dads, and met over the break. I don't really want to ask anyone else, because all of the guys at are school are either too shy to actually dance there, or are complete pervs who only want to grind the entire time. I could ask Zach, but I heard that he's going with Kim Lee, but I'm not sure if that's entirely true.

I walked over to the amphitheater and met Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Graham, Macey, and Zach there.

"Sup guys," I asked. They all got back a couple of days ago (except Zach) from their vacations.

"Cammie!" Bex shouted, "Bloody hell Cam," Bex said, her accent had gotten a lot thicker over break, "I missed you so much! Are you going to the game tonight?"

Bex came and gave me a bone-crushing hug, I swear my face was starting to turn blue.

"Bex…can't breathe," I choked out. She let go of me, and I crumpled to the ground gasping for air. Everyone was laughing, and no surprise, Zach was smirking. I shot daggers at all of them.

"I'm not sure I'm going to the game. Football has never really been my thing, I mean when I was little my family set up a flag football game every Thanksgiving, but I don't think that tackle is the same as flag." I wasn't sure if I'd go. Really the only reason I would, was because that Grant was on the team, and I wanted to support him. He played left tackle.

"Cammie, you're going to the game," Bex threatened, and when Bex threatens, she does _not_ take no for an answer, trust me.

"If you knew that you were going to force me to go, then why did you ask?"

"Well," Bex contemplated, "I wanted to give you a choice first."

I rolled my eyes, and headed off to my first class.

* * *

><p>Bex was coming over after school to help me get ready for the game. The boys were hanging out at Graham's before the game.<p>

"Alright Cam" Bex said, she held up eye pencils, mascara, foundation, and blush in her hands, Macey had a curling iron and straightener and Liz, she was sitting next to me cowering in fear. Bex and Macey got that evil look in their eyes.

"Oh no, guys, you are NOT putting that gunk on my face." I screamed. I put my fingers up in a cross motion, like the ones they use in movies to ward off vampires and stuff. They kept on approaching. This was going to be a long three hours.

After hours of applying, plucking, screaming, straightening, curling, more screaming, the dead was done. I had my hair in light curls, put to the side of my head, and my side bangs were straightened. I was wearing a Gallagher High soccer jersey to show my school spirit, and I had on my white Jack Purcell's.

"Come on Cam!" Bex shouted from downstairs. We were about to leave for the game, but I couldn't find my phone. No surprise, Macey and Bex had turned my room upside-down looking for an outfit for me to wear. Apparently they were hoping that I would meet someone to take to the dance tonight. I highly doubt that will happen. After about ten minutes of digging, I found it buried under three shirts, two skirts, and a pair of jeans. My mom is going to kill me when I get home.

"Found it guys, let's go." I shouted while running down the stairs.

We hoped in Bex's car and sped off to Roseville High, this was where we played all of our home games, but it was also Roseville High's home stadium, but luckily we were home today, so we get the good seats.

We got to the stadium and got seats in the middle of the field so we could see the entire game. Bex had us make some signs for Grant. The boys didn't sit with us, because last time they did they kept on screaming and pulling our hands. It's just a game guys, get over it.

We got to the game a little late, and it was about halfway through the firs quarter. Roseville was up 6-0, they must've missed the extra point. I hadn't had anything to eat since school started, and I didn't eat anything when I got home, because I was bombarded with hair care products and make up. Liz was clutching her stomach, because like me she was starving, I even heard it growl.

"Bex," I said tapping her shoulder, "Me and Liz are going to grab a bite to eat before the line gets too long, we'll meet you back here." Liz gave me a look that said _THANK YOU. _The line at the snack bar was reasonably long, but not too bad. Liz and I got nachos and a hot dog for Bex. We were walking back to our seats talking about nacho cheese.

"Cammie!" I heard someone shout. The person shouting scared me and I tripped and fell on a slightly ajar cement slab. This caused me to fall on my face and land in my nachos. And people say Liz is the clumsy one. "Oopsie Daisy." Never mind.

Liz and I were both covered in cheese and chips, and Bex's hot dog was over to the side covered in dirt and grime.

"Oh my gosh! Cammie!" I heard Dee Dee shout. I looked at my knee, it was all scraped up and bleeding. I had cheese all over my shirt and fingers, and bits of chip in my hair. In other words, I was a mess.

Dee Dee came over to help me up, and guess who was helping Liz up. If you guessed Josh, then you are correct.

"Oh, um, hi Dee Dee, Josh," I greeted them awkwardly. I hadn't seen Dee Dee since my birthday party; I was kind of avoiding her. All of a sudden I heard a huge cheer erupt from our side of the stadium, I guess we must've scored a touchdown.

"Oh my gosh Cammie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, come on, let's go. I'll help clean you up." Dee Dee offered.

I felt awkward, I still had feelings for Josh, but here he was with Dee Dee. I could tell that they were on a date, and I really didn't want to interrupt them.

"No, it's okay Dee Dee, no need, you guys go have fun." I said. As much as I wanted to talk to Josh more, I couldn't do it. They looked so happy together.

"Are you sure, because I'd be-" Dee Dee began

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN!" I heard a familiar British accent scream.

"I have to go. See you around Dee Dee, bye Josh." I grabbed Liz's hand and we ran towards the direction of Bex's voice.

"Cameron Ann Morgan," Bex began, her voice seething with anger, "what did you do to yourself. You too Lizzie."

"Well, we were on our way back with the food when I heard someone shout my name really loudly, and it scared me and we both tripped on a curb." Bex just shook her head and grabbed our hands, leading us towards the bathroom. She washed our hair in the sink, and dabbed a wet paper towel on our shirts to get the cheese out. We were reasonably clean, but we had a bunch of water stains on our shirts and shorts, luckily they weren't white.

"So, Bex," I began, "Who scored the touchdown?"

"Well, our quarter back threw a long ball to our right-wide-receiver, and he like ran and juked almost four guys. The weird part was that after he scored, he was looking right at me and Macey, but I don't think he was looking at _us_, but for someone in our area. It was the new kid on the football team who scored, but I didn't hear his name. Anyways, we made the extra point and we're up 7-6."

I thought that was kind of strange, not us winning, I mean the guy looking at Bex and Macey. I couldn't dwell on it though.

The game went on normally, by the end of the game, it was 14-20, Roseville. We were on their twenty-yard line, and there was one minute left, just enough time for one more play. The referee blew his whistle, and the play began. The ball was hiked to the quarterback, and he faked a pass to left, and ran right. Four players were coming fast, so he threw the ball to the right wide receiver again, and the kid sprinted like there was no tomorrow, crap he was fast. He was just about to pass the line, when out of nowhere he was tackled from the side. I loud, collective gasp was heard from our side of the stadium. When the large guy got off our wide receiver, we saw that he was across the line!

The score was tied, and we needed the extra point to win. The play started and the kicker kicked the freaking crud out of the ball, and it sailed through the goal posts evenly.

We won the game, and the crowd erupted with cheers, and the band was playing like there was no tomorrow. I texted Zach to tell him to get the boys together and meet us by the exit, so we could drive to the party. Bex had told us that there was a party going on at one of the football player's house to celebrate the win. We were invited because we were Grant's friends.

The girls and I waited by the exit for about ten minutes when suddenly I hear a loud _BOO!_ In my ear. I screamed and did what any sensible person would do. I turned and swiped their feet out from under them and put my foot on their chest.

"Jeez Gallagher Girl," Zach said from under my foot, "First off OW! And second could you please take your foot off of my chest." Everyone was laughing and I blushed a bright crimson. I held my hand up to help him up.

"Man," Zach said while rubbing his neck, "remind me never to sneak up on you again. Where'd you learn to do that anyways Gallagher Girl?"

"Sorry about that Zach, and I never really learned, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing." I finally noticed what he was wearing. A Gallagher football uniform. "Zach," I asked, "you play football?" I looked over to Bex, Macey, and Liz, and gave them a look that said_ did you guys know about this?_ They all shook their heads, then Bex and Macey's eyes popped out of their heads.

"Zach!" Macey yelled, "you scored those two touchdowns today! Didn't you?" He nodded. "Wait, then why did you look over at me and Bex after you scored the first touchdown?" Macey inquired.

Zach looked uncertain for a minute, but if you blinked, you wouldn't have caught it. "This is my first game, and I was looking for the guys, I assumed they were with you, because when are they not?" He replied with a cocky smirk.

I felt kind of defeated, I thought he would've been looking for me, you know, being his best friend and all. I felt my face fall a little bit, but it wasn't really noticeable, but Macey saw it, I knew she did.

"Alright," Bex said, breaking the silence (as quite as you can get a football game at least), "Who is going in who's car?"

"I can take three people," Zach spoke up.

"My car is big enough for everyone else," Grant said. Macey, Jonas, and I went with Zach, and Bex, Liz, and Graham went with Grant.

Zach had the radio on, and we drove in silence. When we got the house, the music was blaring and kids were screaming. We pulled up to the house at about the same time as Grant and company. I smiled and walked into the house. I think that I'm going to have a really good time here, the first I've had since the party.

Too bad things were about to take a turn for the worst.


	8. The Party

**Hey guys, thanks for all the review and everything. I want to try to get at least five more reviews, but i'll still update regularly, because i know it annoys me when people set limits to how many review they want before they update. It peeves me off. Okay, so anyways, thanks for the review, favorites, and alerts again. Read, Enjoy, and Review. (:**

* * *

><p>The house was crowded with basically the entire school minus freshman. The music was extremely loud, and I couldn't even hear myself think. It didn't really seem like my kind of crowd, but I'm here for Zach and Grant. Zach, I can't believe that he's on the football team; I'll have to talk to him about it later.<p>

We walked in and then house I was instantly hit with the smell of alcohol. Some seniors must've smuggled it in. I walked in with Zach, Macey, and Jonas, and we got a roaring round of applause. I knew it wasn't for me, but I still blushed a bright cherry red, I was a wallflower, not a shining spotlight. Macey and Zach laughed at Jonas and I because, like me, he was bright red too. I saw a guy passed out on the couch and heard some mysterious sucking sounds coming from the closet next to me.

"Zach," I said while tugging on his shirtsleeve. I felt like a little two year old who was asking something to her older brother. "Do you really want to be here? This doesn't seem like your type of crowd." I said to him.

"Oh lighten up Gallagher Girl," Zach said, "just relax, have a good time." He chuckled a little bit, and then smirked at me.

"I just don't know Zach," I retorted, "I just have a really bad feeling about tonight." I looked around, and saw that almost half the people here were already beyond wasted already, and the party had just started almost half an hour ago.

"Just let loose a little bit Gallagher Girl. Listen, I'm going to get us something to drink, okay? I'll see you in a bit."

I went over to living room, where the furniture had been cleaned out, and sat on one of the bar stools, on the outskirts of the dance floor. Most everyone on the floor was grinding their butts off. I sighed, _what am I doing here?_ I asked myself. I didn't really care for the music that was playing. I felt so out of it, this isn't me, I don't come to parties like this. I sit at home and watch James Bonds and Austin Powers movies on nights like this. Finally a song that I liked came on, _Shake It_ by _Metro Station_. I decided to go out and dance for a little bit. I saw some of the girls from the JV soccer team and danced with them for a little bit. They were some of the few people not grinding. The idea of doing that just disgusted me.

I hadn't seen Zach since he said he was going to leave to get drinks. I got caught up in the song and was kind of just swaying to the music. I was trying to think for myself, while having a good time. That's why I didn't notice the change in pressure behind me. Only did I realize it was there, when it was brutally yanked away. I was surprised; I had thought it was just someone dancing behind me. I turned around and saw a furious Zach, and Tony Cross, from the basketball team behind me. I shook my head, and decided it was time to say something.

I opened my mouth, but before any sound could leave it Zach walked out of the living room, dragging a very scared looking Tony with him. I ran to find Macey and Bex, I knew what was going to happen, and I wanted to stop it then I would need back up. I found Bex and Grant making out in a corner and cleared my throat they stopped their little session.

"Bex, I need your help," I said, Bex just nodded and pulled herself off of Grant. She didn't ask why, but knew that it was probably more important than their little session. You know how the saying goes: chicks before, well you know the saying.

We found Macey sloshing around a coke while seven guys were oogling over her.

"Macey!" I yelled. She looked over to me and gave me a look that said_ thank god you're here_. I grabbed her hand and we ran out the front door. There was already a crowd out side; growing larger by the second.

We all linked arms and pushed our way through. In the center, we saw Zach winding for a punch. The crowd was cheering, and saw that Tony already had a big black eye on his left eye, Zach was probably getting ready to even them out. Tony was obviously drunk, you could tell. He was staggering, and tried to throw a punch at Zach, and failing.

"ZACH," I screamed. His head turned towards me and he looked pissed. If you've ever seen Zach Goode angry, it was a look that made you want to run for the hills, then stay there. He shook his head and stormed off. The crowd was silent and all staring at me. He pushed pass Bex, Macey, and me.

"Zach wait!" I yelled after him, he just walked faster. He walked back into the house and into the crowd. For someone like him, he could really disappear when he wanted to. I looked around frantically for him, and found him outside by the beer cooler. I wasn't going to let him get away this time.

"Zachary Goode!" I yelled when I got by him. I only used his full name, when I was either pissed off at him, or really worried, right now I was a little bit of both. He tried to walk off, but I grabbed his wrist.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, "What was scene out there? Tony didn't do anything wrong."

He gave me a sideways glare. "Do you really not know what he did Cammie?" I almost flinched when he called me Cammie. Like me, he only called me that when he was pissed or worried.

"No I don't, Zach, care to enlighten me?" I said back.

"You really didn't see what he was doing on the dance floor?" Zach looked confused now.

"No, Zach, I didn't, hell, I barely knew what I was doing out there. I went out for one song, and then I was going to get out, but some of the girls on the JV team convinced me to stay. Then I kind of got lost in the music, I wasn't paying attention to anything." I was really peeved at him now.

"You really didn't see, or feel him grinding you butt off?" Zach said, angry again. What is this kid's problem?

"As I just previously stated, no. I didn't." His face relaxed a little, not a lot, but a little. "Now," I said, "Care to tell me what that scene outside was?" I said crossing my arms.

He sighed and said, "I had asked him what he was doing with you. Tony said, 'I was dirty dancing, what's it to you.' I was pretty mad, and then asked him why he was dancing with you. He said you weren't complaining and to f off. I got really angry, and decided that I didn't want to talk about it inside. So we went outside and were talking about it. I told him that you were better than that, and you would never dance like that with anyone. He told me that if you didn't say anything that you must've been enjoying it, and that I should just mind my own business. That drew the line, and I punched him in they eye. He had tried to retaliate, but it didn't happen, I was about to finish him off, but then you stopped me.

"After you stopped the fight I came back inside, and decided that I wanted something to drink, then I realized that I was the DD so I couldn't have anything to drink. Whoop Dee Doo. And then here we are." He finished and I saw that his hand was in a tight fist, almost to the point of turning white. I took his hand and uncurled the fist. I realized that if I had been in his position that I would've been pretty peeved off too.

"I'm sorry Zach," I said barely above a whisper, "I didn't know that's what he was doing, and I know that if had been my best friend I that position too, that I probably would've flipped out. It won't happen again. Come on, the night's still young, and I remember a very wise person once told me, 'lighten up, just have a good time.'" I saw him smirk.

"That must be one smart person," Zach said, while still smirking.

"Yes, one smart, cocky, smirking, person." I said. I grabbed his hand and we went to go sit at the bar stools again.

"You know," I said while we were sitting, "I never got that drink I was promised at the beginning of the party." I gave him a wink and laughed. Zach grabbed two sprites from the cooler next to us.

"Here you go Madame," Zach said doing an awkward bow thing while sitting. I laughed and took the sprite from him. Opening it up, I got a very unpleasant surprise. The soda exploded in my face. I glared at Zach, and he was basically on the ground laughing. I abruptly stood up and stormed away from him.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, it was just a joke," Zach yelled.

"Fine," I said while grabbing a soda, "but only if I can do this." I sprayed the soda all in his face and then ran into the nearest bathroom. I locked it and I heard Zach banging on the door.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach said, his voice threateningly calm. "You gotta come out sometime, and remember I'm driving you home?"

_Crap_ I thought_ he's right. He's my ride home. Oh well, better just wade this out_. I texted Macey and gave her the job of getting rid of Zach for me. About five minutes later I heard the muffled voice of Macey McHenry out side of the bathroom door. I heard two pairs of feet leave, and I quickly threw open the door, shut it so looked like I was still in there, and ran. Sometimes it pays to be a wallflower, I just blended into the crowd, I don't think that anyone really noticed me.

I wandered around the house for about half an hour. Eventually I thought of going back to see if Zach was back at the bathroom door waiting for me to come out. He was still here waiting. Leaning up against the door, constantly shaking his soda. Good thing I got out of there. It was getting boring just avoiding him, so I spiced it up. I grabbed a soda and shook it up. As quietly as I could, I snuck up behind him, and tapped his shoulder.

"What now McHenry, I don't want to help you with your make up now, or ever for that matter. Oh and you'll pay for that eyeliner." He turned around, and got a very unpleasant surprise of soda right in the face. He was stunned for a second, but then realized it was me, but I was going to give him any satisfaction. I took the soda he had in his hand and let all the carbonation out, with out opening it all the way.

"Morgan 2 Goode 0. Come on Zachy, you're loosing your touch." I said jokingly, while lightly punching him in the shoulder. But Zach was still smirking. Why was he still smirking? I saw him reach for his back pocket and pull out a second soda.

"Crap," was all I said before running like my life depended on it. He was hot on my trial, when I looked back to see where he was. I wasn't looking, so, of course, I had to run into someone. That person just happened to be Ryan Evans. He was the quarterback and team captain of the football team. He fell on his butt, and smelt like alcohol. He's drunk. Jeez is there anyone at this party who isn't?

"Well," Ryan said, "what do we have here? The new receiver's friend? Well, I see you have yet to go through the ritual. Hey guys!" Ryan yelled, "We have a ceremony to perform."

"Cammie!" Zach yelled after me. It was too late though. I was already being picked up by three football players, and carried towards the backyard.

"You see," Ryan said, "every time we get a new player on the team, we get their best friend, and put them through a type of acceptance ceremony. Which is basically, we throw them in the pool." My face paled. The pool.

"Ryan, please, please, don't do this," I pleaded, if I had been on my feet I would've been on my knees begging right now.

"And why," Ryan said in a sickly sweet voice, "would we do that?"

"Because," I replied, dead serious, "I. Can't. Swim."

He was obviously too drunk to care, because he just shrugged, and they continued carrying me towards the pool, I kicked and screamed, but no one could here me because the music was too loud. I heard Zach coming after me and yelling.

"On the count of three boys," Ryan said, with a sadistic smile on his face." One."

"Ryan please don't do this you'll regret it."

"Two."

"Please! Stop! Don't do it!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs, ever since the sixth grade party, I've been terrified of water.

"Three." I screamed at the top of my lungs, and felt myself fly through the air. The last thing I heard and saw before I blacked out were a sickening crack, and the worried look of Zach.


	9. Road to Recovery

**Still need help with the Beta thing. Anyone know how to do it? Let me know. Read, Enjoy, Review(:**

* * *

><p>My head was throbbing, and my lungs hurt. I had ragged breathing, and the room smelled of hand sanitizer and sick people. I'm in a hospital. I opened my heavy eyelids, but immediately shut them again, because of the blinding light. I opened them slower this time, letting my eyes adjust to the light. I was lying in a neatly made hospital bed, and there were flowers, cards, and candy in various places throughout the room. Chairs were set up a few feet away from my bed, and my mom and Bex were sleeping in them. I tried to sit up, but was instantly hit was a wave of extreme pain as I tried to. I had one of those IV things on my finger, and it was connected to a bag of clear liquid.<p>

There was a glass of water next to my bed, and I tried, unsuccessfully to reach out for it. My throat felt like it had been through the desert and back. I didn't want to wake up my mom and Bex, so I kept trying to get the water. It was a big strain, and wasn't helping my head at the slightest. I heard the knob of the door in my room beginning to wiggle, and I knew that someone was trying to come in. Once they stepped in, I quickly made a _sh_ing sound. I would've put my hand up to my lips, but I barely had enough energy to stay conscious.

The person that had come in was Zach. He was caring a plate of hospital food, not the gooey, mushy, crap. The stuff you get in the hospital cafeteria. The good stuff. When he heard me, his face broke out into the biggest smile I've ever seen in my life. I could feel myself slipping back into unconsciousness. My eyelids began to close again, and I slowly drifted off.

* * *

><p>The next time I woke up, it wasn't as bright, either the last or first rays, of light were seeping through the blinds in the windows. I looked over to see who was in the chairs this time. It was just Zach. I saw Macey come through the door, I felt much better and I wasn't extremely tired.<p>

"Macey," I whispered. She looked over to me and smiled.

"Hey Cam," Macey said, barely above a whisper, "how are you feeling?"

"Better, can you hand me that water there." Macey reached over and handed me the water, I put it up to my lips, and drank the glass in five seconds flat. The cool liquid rushed down my throat, rejuvenating my body. I never though such a simple thing could taste so good.

I tried to sit up, and was successful, but my head was still hurting. I reached up and felt my hairline. There were slight bumps, which I can only perceive as stitches.

"Macey," I asked, "What happened? All I remember is getting picked up by the football team, and then thrown into the pool, the rest is black."

Macey sighed, and quietly pulled a chair up next to me. "Well, the football players, being the idiots they are, were drunk, and decided to throw you into the pool for Zach's initiation to the football team. They were drunk, and had no perspective of distance, so they just chucked you in. They threw you too far, and you hit your head on concrete, you landed in the water, and lost a lot of blood. You weren't breathing, so Zach gave you mouth to mouth, seeing as he was the only close enough that knew what to do. Someone called 9-1-1 and the paramedics arrived about ten minutes later. Zach got you breathing, but you still weren't waking up. Cammie, you've been in a coma for almost two weeks now."

Two weeks? Two weeks? I've barely ever slept more than eleven hours, how could I've been in a coma for two weeks?

"How long ago did I wake up the first time?" I asked Macey.

"That was almost three days ago. Cammie we were all so worried. Especially Zach, he's been here every single day, never leaving, except for food, when we make him. He was extremely mad, that they dad you woke up that he was getting food, instead of being here with you. He thinks it's all his fault. We've never seen anyone like this, even your mom wasn't this bad. This is probably the first time he's slept since you woke up. He's finally hit the wall." Macey chuckled a little bit to herself.

"Macey, can you go get me some food, I'm pretty hungry, don't worry I have enough energy to keep myself up." Macey nodded and left the room. It was just Zach and me now.

"Zach," I said. He didn't move. "Zach," I said a little louder. He didn't even stir. "Hey," I said while throwing one of the chocolates from the candy boxes I got. It didn't go very far, but it still hit him.

"Hmmm," he said dazed.

"Morning sleepy head," I said.

Zach's eyes snapped open, and he yelled, "Cammie!" He ran over and gave me a big hug, but was careful of my head.

"Whoa," I said, the sudden movement had caused me to have a sudden wave of nausea.

"Sorry," Zach mumbled, "are you okay Cammie?" He looked terrible, his clothes were wrinkly and disheveled, his hair was stinking out at odd angles, and his eyes were still bloodshot.

"Zach," I said, "You look terrible, and you're asking me if I'm okay?" I laughed a little, but grabbed my head again. Note to self, no laughing. Well that sucks.

"I'll take you clutching your head in agony, as a no, you're not okay. I'll have the doctors come in and give you more pain killers." He pressed the nurse button, and about five minutes later, a young lady, about mid twenties, came in with a clipboard, and one of those orange pill bottles.

"Good evening, sweetie," the nurse said. She came and took the IV off my finger, and gave me two small blue pills. "Good to see you're up. I want you to take those two pills every eight hours, or after every meal. The doctor said that you may leave today. We took some x-rays of you, to make sure that everything was okay. We will call you with the results in about a week or so. As for your restrictions, you can do no strenuous activates, sports, or carry heavy loads. You can go back to school starting tomorrow, or later if you need to. Until then, just relax, and don't strain yourself." The nurse handed me the paper to sign to leave. I signed where I needed to, but left the rest for my mom to fill out.

"Listen," I said, "Zach, there is something I need to tell you about." He pulled over a chair to my hospital bed. "I know that you're on the football team now, and-"

"Not for long, Grant and I are going to quit because of what they did to you." Zach said, a dark expression crossed his face.

"No, you two are going to stay on that team, they might all be jerks, but that shouldn't stop you from doing what you love, I saw you at that game Zach, you loved it out there, and had a great time. So don't let what happened to me stop you from doing that." I said with a stern expression. Zach looked up, and it looked like he was holding back tears. Zachary Goode does _not_ cry.

"I'm sorry Cammie, I jus don't know what to do. You're my best friend, and I thought I'd almost lost you, and it was all my fault." Zach put his face in his hands. I scooted up to sit up straighter in my bed. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Zachary Goode, don't you dare think that. You had no idea they were going to do that. I saw you too; you were trying to stop them. If you ever, and I mean_ ever_ think that I got hurt because of you. I will personally come and kick your butt. And you know I can too." Zach and I laughed, there was still pain, but this was worth it.

"Is that a challenge Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked while stifling more laughs.

"Not really," I replied, "because it will be too easy to kick your butt, it won't even be a challenge." I winked and we laughed again. "But seriously, Zach, don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault, it's nothing to stress about."

"Cammie," I heard my mom say. She peaked her head through the door. "The doctors said that you're good to go. Let's head home. Zach do you have a ride? I know you haven't been home, and that you rode here with the paramedics."

"No, I don't Ms. Morgan. May I please have a ride with you?" Zach asked politely.

"Of course, besides Grant, Graham, Macey, Bex, Jonas, and Liz are all coming over to celebrate Cammie coming home." Mom replied. "Cammie, we'll leave you alone to change." My mom set down a pair of jeans, and a V-neck shirt, so that way it would be easy to get on, while avoiding my head. I pulled on the outfit, and grabbed my sneakers. My mom and Zach were waiting outside my room and we walked out to the car.

It was about a fifteen-minute drive to my house. Fifteen minutes of only the sound of the radio and the soft sound of the purring engine. When we got to my house there were already three other cars there, meaning that the guys and girls were already there. They knew where the key was so they were most likely already in the house. I got out of the car and we went into the house. Immediately, two girls, giving me massive bone crushing hugs, but still avoiding my head, tackled me.

"Cammie!" Bex and Liz both shouted at me, "Oh, my gosh, we were so worried about you! Are you alright?" they both asked me.

"Guys, I'm fine, just a little tired still, surprisingly enough." I said chuckling lightly.

"We'll we're going to have a 'Cammie Favorite Movie Marathon.'" Bex said with a smile.

"Okay," I responded, "what are we watching?"

"Okay, we have Ricky Bobby: Talladega Nights, Shaolin Soccer, and Up. Then if we still want to watch more movies we can pick more out." Liz said. Those were my favorite movies. When I first saw Talladega Nights with Bex in eighth grade, her and I decided that 'shake and bake' would be our thing, so as soon as Liz finished talking Bex and I shouted, "SHAKE AND BAKE!" and then burst out laughing. Zach just looked confused, but Grant and Graham rolled their eyes, they were used to our antics, and Macey and Liz, just thought we looked stupid.

We all went into my living room and popped in the first DVD. We were all on the ground laughing by the end of Talladega Nights. My head was killing me, so I excused myself and took two of my painkiller pills, because I hadn't taken them since we left the hospital, and it was time for me again. Unfortunately, the painkillers made me really drowsy. Soon after I fell asleep.

I woke up a couple of hours later, and saw that everyone was asleep. My mom trusted the boys to sleep over, because she knows them, and they're like the sons she never had. I saw that the boys were asleep too and one word came to mind. Pranks. I nudged Macey and held up the sharpie pen that I had in my hand when I went to sleep. I have a habit of twirling things in my hands. I can't really stay still much, I always have to be moving. Macey smiled deviously, and shook Liz and Bex awake, they saw me holding then pen and got devious looks on their faces too. They slowly slipped out to grab more pens and we began our work. I took Zach, seeing as he was closet to me, Bex took Grant, if any of us had, she would've killed us. Liz took Jonas, because she thought that any of us would've been too hard on him, and Macey took Graham for two reasons. One, because the other day, he had pulled a prank on her, and this was her revenge, and two because no one else was left.

By the time we were done, the boys had various expressions about how girls were better than boys, mustaches, unibrows, and other embarrassing things written all over them. Macey had brought down my make up kit, and pulled out every singe piece of water proof make up that I owned, I don't have much because I hate make up. However, Macey had a bunch because, well she's Macey. We applied ever singe piece of make up we had and they boys looked hilarious. I decided to take it one step further.

I pulled out my phone and turned on the recorder. "Zachy," I said in a whisper, knowing that name annoyed him.

"Hmmm," was all he said.

"Well I need to know something." I said still whispering.

"What," he said dragging out the word.

"Well I just want you to say you love me and that I'm so much better than you." I said dragging out the word love. This should be good.

"I love you and you're better than me. Stop bugging me." Zach said while turning over in the couch. I was stifling as much laughter as I could, but some was still escaping.

"Okay Zachy, nighty night." I said, still trying not to laugh.

"Nighty night," Zach said, while cuddling with a pillow. I took a picture of him, cuddling with the pillow, and with sharpie and makeup on his face, don't forget the spray hair dye, and glitter we put in their hair. I could hear the girls in the background trying not to laugh. We rolled all of the boys together. Man these guys sleep like rocks. We placed their arms so it looked like they fell asleep together in a group hug. I snapped a couple of pictures, and we headed up to my room and fell asleep in there. However, we got a very rude awakening, because at around six in the morning we heard a very loud, consecutive:

"WHAT THE HELL?"

I love my friends.


	10. Serious Talks

**Hey guys, Okay, so just note, that I have absolutely nothing against football players, my brother was on his high school football team, so ya. _nothing _against football players. Sorry if it seems like I do. Enjoy(:**

Macey, Bex, Liz, and I were still in my room laughing at the boys' reactions. We could tell that they were furious. They were stomping around downstairs, shaking the whole house. I could hear Graham yelling obscenities. I pulled on my slippers and told the girls to follow me. I went first because it was my idea to prank them; we were in for hell.

When we got downstairs, we found four _very_ angry boys. Their faces were the same color as their hair, bright pink. Even Jonas looked mad. Graham and Grant had white knuckles from clenching their fists so tightly. Zach looked strangely calm, but he was still red.

"My God guys," I said, bursting out laughing, "you look like you were attacked by Kesha and then take over by Umpa Loompas." I was laughing so hard, that I collapsed on the ground, clutching my stomach. This was giving me a serious migraine, but I couldn't help it, it was just to dang funny.

"Cammie," Zach said, oh crap, "This wasn't funny." He was dead serious, and looked like he was ready to kill. I wasn't letting up.

I smirked Zach's smirk and responded, "Oh come on, Zachy-Poo," I said, knowing that that name pisses him off beyond belief, "I know you love me," I dragged out the word love.

"Cameron," I glared at him for using my full name, "That's not true, and I _dare_ you to call me _Zachy-Poo_ one more time."

"I beg to differ, _Zachy-Poo_," I said while pulling out the recording I took last night. I'm already in this deep; why not poke the bear? "This recording of you begs to differ." I had edited out the parts of me speaking, so it was just Zach saying he loves me and I'm better than him. I pressed play and his face paled. I smirked.

"Where did you get that?" Zach asked, he let up his calm façade, and he was dead furious right now. If looks could kill, I'd be deader than a doorknob right now. His fists clenched, and he was grinding his teeth, I could practically see him radiating anger. I normally wouldn't be this cocky, it's just not my style, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me because of my condition.

"That's, Zach, is for me to know," I said smirking, "and you to find out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to wash up for school, and I believe you do too." I walked out of the room and up the stairs to my bathroom. When I got there I let out a huge sigh of relief, for a brief second I had though that Zach was actually going to hurt me. That's how angry he looked.

I leaned up against the door, but it was pulled backwards, and I went tumbling out of the bathroom. Bex, Macey, and Liz, were standing outside the bathroom. The barged passed me, and then pulled me into the bathroom.

"Cam," Bex said, well screamed, "That was bloody brilliant, my god, Zach's face was priceless. Now, you need to get ready." Oh crap.

They pulled me into my room, and I heard our front door click closed. The boys must be leaving. Bex did my hair, and Macey and Liz pick out my outfit. I ended up with having my hair in a tight bun, with a few stray pieces of hair hanging on either side, with Bex crimped. I had a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, that weren't skin tight, but still skinny jeans. I had my blue and white baseball t-shirt, and a pair of Uggs. The weather was cooling down, so I grabbed my baggy Gallagher High, sweatshirt. Macey was complaining that I couldn't do anything to cover up my stitches, because it might infect it, but I didn't think it was a big deal.

The girls had their own outfits at my house, because this is where they basically lived. We drove to school in our own cars, well except for me, I drove with Bex. When we got to school, we saw that the boy's cars were already here; this is going to be priceless. We parted ways are went to our lockers. I put in my combination, and tried to pull my locker open. I remember that my doctor said no physical activity, so I pulled a little harder, then decided that I would put too much stain on myself if I kept on trying, so decided to ask someone else to help me out. I saw Travis Jacobs from the boys' JV soccer team.

"Hey Travis!" I yelled. "Can you give me a hand?" He walked over.

"Hey Morgan," Travis said. The guys always called us by our last names, "What's up?"

"Well, my doctor said that I'm not supposed to do any strenuous activity, and my locker is stuck. I tried pulling on it, but then decided that if I put anymore strain on myself, I'd pop a vein." Travis looked amused.

"So you asked the almighty, all-powerful Travis to help you." I rolled my eyes.

"Can you just open the stupid locker? I'm going to be late for math." I replied jokingly.

"Fine," Travis replied. He pulled on the handle, and it didn't budge. He tried again. Still nothing. He started getting frustrated, and in powerful pull, he opened the door, but was met with a face full of orange soda.

"What just happened?" I asked. Travis was on the ground wiping the soda off from his face.

"Why don't you tell me? It's your locker." Travis said, he was mad.

"I'm so sorry Travis, I didn't know anything about this. I swear. I guess it's screw with Cammie week, but I swear I didn't know anything about what just happened. I'm just as surprised as you." I pleaded.

Travis just shook his head and curtly responded, "I'll see you later Cammie," and walked off.

I was beyond pissed. Travis was a good friend, and now he was mad at me for something I didn't even know about. I trudged into math giving death glares to everyone who passed. That's when I saw a smirking Zach.

"Zach," I said, approaching him.

"Morning, Gallagher Girl," Zach replied still smirking. He didn't have the pink hair dye or glitter in his hair anymore, but you could still see reminiscence of sharpie on his face. That's when he noticed I wasn't soaked with soda, and started looking confused.

"So," I said still calm, but spitting knives in every one of my words, "the strangest thing just happened to me a couple minutes ago, and I think you'd be very interested to hear about it."

"And what would that be Gallagher Girl," Zach replied, a little confused, but still smirking. Curse his stupid, cocky, smirk.

"Well, I was going to get my books for math from my locker, but I couldn't open it, so I asked Travis Jacobs if he could for me. It took him a while, but when he did, he was sprayed in the face by orange soda, strange right?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "And now, Travis thinks that I did that on purpose, and he is beyond pissed at me." I raised my volume a little bit.

"Well," Zach said smirking, "That stinks for you."

"Now," I said, "_Zachary_, if you don't want that recording of you on the Internet, you will make this right." He opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him before he could. "Don't even try to act innocent with me Zachary Goode, I know it was you. So if you don't fix this by the end of the day, you can say _goode_-bye to your cocky reputation."

"How do you know it was me?" Zach said. He smirked, but still looked slightly worried. I leaned in close to him, and whispered into his ear, "Spy," and left to sit in my seat across the room. I looked over there a couple minutes later, and he was sitting there with his mouth slightly agape, and his brow furrowed. I had completely and utterly, confused Zachary Goode. _Goode_ for me.

The rest of the day passed normally, apparently, Grant had pranked Bex, with the same thing that Zach did to me, but he's paying for it now. Graham had Macey, he won't be coming to school for the next few days, and Jonas had Liz, did absolutely nothing to each other. I hadn't seen Zach since math this morning. I hoped he fixed things with Travis, or else. I saw Travis by his car after school let out.

"Travis!" I shouted, he looked over to me and gave me a sup-nod. I walked over to him. "Hey, sorry again about what happened this morning. I really, truly didn't know that was going to happen."

"No worries, Cam," Travis replied giving me a smile, "your buddy Zach explained it to me. So when can I see the pictures of them?" I smiled, and pulled out my phone.

"Here you go." I handed him the phone and he started scrolling through the pictures. He and I started cracking up, and he handed the phone back to me.

"So, we're good now?" I asked. He laughed.

"Ya, we're good, see you tomorrow." Travis hopped in his car and drove off. I saw Bex, Grant, and Zach standing by the soccer/football field. Grant and Zach were playing catch with a football, and Bex was juggling. I walked over and dropped my backpack next to theirs.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Cam, Grant and I were just about to head out. You want to come with?" Bex asked.

"I'm okay, I'll just walk, and I don't really feel like going home yet." Bex raised an eyebrow at me and I just scoffed and rolled my eyes. Bex and Grant walked off holding hands and I was left with Zach. He put the football down and sat next to me.

"Thanks for fixing things with Travis for me Zach," I said looking towards the goals, not meeting his eyes.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice, it was either fix things with Tyler, or have me saying I love you and you're better than me go up online for everyone to see. Which one would you chose?" Zach said, while laughing. I rolled my eyes at him calling Travis Tyler. I picked up the football and spun it in my hands.

"Let's play," I said, standing up, while brushing off my pants. He shrugged and got up too. I walked about twenty feet away and threw a perfect spiral to him.

"So," Zach chuckled mockingly, "the Gallagher Girl knows how to play football."

"Yes, and she can kick your sorry little butt any day of the week." I retorted.

"Is that a challenge?" Zach asked.

"Well, you did admit It yourself, that I'm better than you." I said chucking remembering the tape.

"Alright then, if you can get past me, and get passed the touchdown line, you win, if you don't make it there, I win. Fair? Loser has to take the other to dinner." Zach said. I nodded and we shook on it. I got in a sprinting position, with the ball tucked securely under my arm. As fast as I could I sprinted strait on at him. He was in a tackle position, his hands on either of his sides, in a jazz hands motion, and his feet spread apart. Silly boy. He was smirking, thinking that I'd run strait into him. Right as I was about to collide with him, I slid between his legs and popped out the other sides. I got up as fast as I could and sprinted towards the other end. I was almost there when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. We fell to the ground, and it ended up with me on the bottom and Zach lying on top of me. I was soon aware of our close proximity and blushed like mad. Zach was smirking, and we were slowly leaning in. Right when our lips were almost touching, I stopped and whispered, "I win."

I then slid out from under his arms, and stood up. Macey was going to kill me for getting grass stains on my outfit, but didn't care. I went and sat back down by my backpack, while catching my breath. Zach came and sat next to me, frowning.

"Aw, Zachy, don't worry, dinner with me won't be too bad, but still bad enough." I said laughing. He didn't respond.

"Listen, Zach, there was a reason I stayed here, it wasn't that I just didn't want to leave yet. I need to talk to you." I said. I was looking down at the grass and playing with a little blade.

"Go ahead," Zach grumbled, he wasn't looking at me, but I wasn't looking at him either.

"I know I told you that you should stay on the football team and stuff, but there's something you should know about them." I looked over at him, but he was still looking at the ground next to him. "Zach," I pleaded, "I need you to look at me, so that you know I'm not lying. This is serious, I don't want you getting hurt." He lifted his head and looked over at me. The sun was setting in the background, and the last rays of the day were framing his face, giving him a warm, inviting glow. His dark eyes were sparkling, and had a tint of hurt in them, but you would only see it if you looked really closely.

"I just need you to know that, they guys on the football team, they don't really care about relationships and stuff like that. They don't condone long-term relationships, and being faithful. When Grant first told them about liking Bex, they said that he would get over it and just move on to a different girl. Most of them think that girls are just toys, you play with them once, and they you can just put them aside, never to be played with again. I just don't want you to get hurt, or hurt someone when you do find that person you want to be with. Just be careful, okay? I worry about you, Zach." I said, looking down. I was the only person, outside of those who experienced it and the people on the football team. Even Bex doesn't know

Zach just looked at me, not speaking. He looked like he needed some time alone, so I started to get up. I felt a hand on my wrist and saw Zach pulling me back down. I sat back down and we sat in a comfortable silence. We sat on the hill for till about six-thirty.

"I should probably get home," I stated, still not making eye contact, "I'll see you later." I got up and brushed off my pants, grabbed my backpack, and started walking off campus. I looked back and saw Zach still sitting there. I felt bad just leaving him there, but I had to get home.

I got home just as the sun finished setting, and collapsed on my bed. I only had two pages of homework and finished them in twenty minutes. I pulled my IPod into my ears, and started playing the song _Remembering Sunday_ by All Time Low. I started to smell smoke, and didn't even lift a finger; I knew my mom would handle it, she's burnt enough things know how to handle it. I had my music on so loudly that I didn't hear the person knock at the door, only that my mom called me.

"Cammie," my mom said, "Zach's here to see you. I'll send him up."

"Kay," I shouted back. A little while later, I heard a knock and my door and Zach walk in. He still looked like he was contemplating something, just as I had left him at school.

"Hey," I said, trying to be cheerful, "long time no see?" I did a forced chuckle. I patted the seat next to me on my bed, signaling for him to come sit.

"Ya," he replied. "Hey Cammie, can I tell you something personal?" Zach asked. He came over and sat next to me on my bed. "I just feel like I need someone to talk to." I have seen many faces of Zachary Goode: cocky, sweet, absolutely annoying, but never this one. Vulnerable. Right now he just looked like someone who need someone in his life to help him.

I stayed silent, his cue to continue. "I know I haven't really talked about my past much, but I feel like you know me well enough to know now. My family was, unstable. My dad drank, and my mom well, she worked like crazy to help pay the bills, so she was barely home. When I was six, my dad was killed in a drunk driving crash, he was the drunk driver, and he killed a little girl, she was only nine. Nine years old, and he killed her. After that, my mom totally submerged herself in her work; I basically had to raise myself. When I went to Blackthorn, it was because I was caught with a dog I had found on the streets. The dog had apparently been reported 'stolen' and was worth a lot of money, and I was accused. I didn't' want to let it go because I could tell the owner beat it. I was taken there for insubordination and property theft. So, basically, Blackthorn was a detention facility, but the families still had to pay for it, it went towards our bail. When mine was finally paid off, my mom moved us here, and now here we are. Man it feels good to get this off my chest, I just felt like I needed to tell someone."

I sat there dumbstruck. I really didn't know how to respond to that. He started to leave, but I stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Zach. I barely ever see my dad. He left my mom and me when I was little because he said he couldn't handle a child. Even though I never really knew my dad, I can't imagine what it would be like to lose him. Just know, that you have friends here; friends who care. We care about you Zach, I do." I gave him a weak smile.

He pulled me into a hug, and whispered in my ear, making me shiver, "I care about you too Cammie, good night." Zach released me from the hug and left my room. I heard his car pull out of the driveway and I soon fell asleep on my bed.

Did that really just happen?


	11. Popping Questions

**Hey Guys, So this is the longest chapter yet. 4,187 words, oh yes(:. So anyways, reviews are getting a little scarce. Just sayin, I won't stop writing though. Tell me what you think of this chapter, especially the end. More drama will be coming up, so the next few chapters will kind of just be filters. Also, if you notice any mistakes I made, please point them out, because, incase you didn't know. I _STILL_ don't have a beta. Anyways, read, enjoy, review.(:**

It had been a couple of days since I saw Zach. After the night when he came to see me, and talk about his past, he just dropped off the face of the Earth. He wasn't at school, and wasn't answering his phone. I tried calling his house, but it went to voicemail every time. None of the boys knew where he was either. I was beginning to think I scared him off. Oh gosh, what if I did? I couldn't live like that, he was my best friend; with his cocky jokes, sweet compassionate side that occasionally came out, and his hot smirk. Hot? What is wrong with me? Ugh.

It was Friday, and the Sadie Hawkins dance was tonight. I didn't ask anyone, so I'll probably be at home, with tubs of ice cream, eating my heart out and watching my favorite movies. Grant was going with Bex, Liz was going with Jonas, Macey was going with Preston Winters, and Graham was going with Tina Walters from my soccer team. They're all so cute together. I pulled on my comfort clothes: a pair of baggy sweatpants, my school sweatshirt, and a pair of slippers. I put my hair into a loose bun, and went downstairs and grabbed a bowl of ice cream to start off the night. I popped in the movie _Battle L.A._ I love this movie; the graphics and special effects are boss. I settled in on the couch when I heard a loud _DING_. Someone was at the door.

"Ugh," I groaned, I really didn't want to get up. Trudging to the door, I bitterly opened it and said, "what," lacing it with venom.

"Geez Cammie," Macey said, rolling her eyes, "We come to get you ready for the dance, and you thank us by saying '_what_'"

"You guys, incase you missed the memo, I don't have a date, so thus no date, no dance." I let them in. If they were here, might as well.

"Lucky for you," Bex added, "This isn't a formal dance, with fancy dresses and all that crap. It's a costume dance, and the theme is things that start with the letter _s_." I rolled my eyes; that is by far the stupidest theme I've ever heard of. There is a bunch of ways you could go with that to make it inappropriate.

"You guys know me," I said unsure, "I don't really do dances, have you seen me _attempt _to dance. I'm terrible."

"Cammie," Bex said, "are you bloody daft? You will go to this dance, and you _will_ have fun." Bex held her fist up for effect, and I sighed, knowing there was no way I was getting out of this.

"Okay, so if you're here to get me ready for the dance, I assume that you have a costume for me too?" Macey and Bex got an evil glint in their eyes; Liz jus shifted her position awkwardly. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she just mouthed _sorry_ back at me. This is not going to end well.

Macey grabbed my hand and dragged me up to my room. Bex went back outside and reentered with two large bags, filled to the brim with black clothing.

"May I at least ask what we are going as?" I complained.

"Easy. Spies." Macey said grinning. I started shaking my head, knowing these two, they probably bought skin tight leather cat suits and stripper boots. I sighed and kept on shaking my head; I knew that no amount of begging would get me out of this. What surprised me was when Macey pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and leather jacket. To complete the outfit, there was a black tool belt, and a mask. Wait, a mask?

"Macey, the outfit looks amazing, but what's with the mask?" I picked up the one she handed me. It was beautiful. It only covered my eyes, and had intricate gold and black designs. The black ribbon on the side was embroidered with gold, and I found myself unable to look away from it.

"Well, if we're going to be spies, we don't want anyone recognizing us do we?" Macey said while smirking. Smirking, Zach. I miss him; the mood has been a little drearier since he left. "Now," Macey said, "Go." I noticed that Macey, Bex, and Liz were already in their outfits, theirs were similar to mine, with only slight differences, but they didn't have their masks on.

I quickly went into the bathroom, and pulled on the outfit, brushed my hair, and put it back into a bun, but more tight, and sophisticated-looking. I actually looked pretty good. Of course, I had no makeup, Macey has given up on trying to get me to wear some, but I let her on special occasions. Slowly I pulled on my mask, and tied it in the back. The gold made the subtle gold flecks in my blue eyes pop, and if I didn't know any better, I wouldn't know this was me. Plain old Cammie Morgan. I checked the clock, the dance started in a little less than an hour. The girls were sitting on my bed, waiting for me. They had each put on their masks, too.

"Hey guys," I said, drawing their attention back to me, "you better go, if you want to make sure your dates pick you up. The all looked at the clock on my nightstand and their eyes got wide. I snickered and started to push them out the door. At last minute, I realized, I don't have a ride to the dance.

"Wait, Macey!" I yelled, she turned around and gave me a peeved look, "I don't have a ride. Personally I don't want to go with you guys, and be a lagging third wheel, and I can't drive, because I don't have my license yet. And my mom isn't home so I can't drive." Macey just scoffed, rolled her eyes, and kept on walking to her car.

"That's not an answer McHenry," I yelled after her. She just pulled out of my drive way and drove away. I was pissed; I hate it when she does that. I huffed and started to storm back into my house.

"Well," I heard a voice say from behind me, "I guess it's my job to drive you then, Gallagher Girl." I turned and saw Zach standing there with his arms crossed across his chest and a big, fat smirk plastered on his face. I was so excited; I thought he had left without saying goodbye. I ran up to him and tackled him in a hug. I breathed in his smell, intoxicating. How did shampoo and soap smell so much better on him than any other people?

"Jeez, Gallagher Girl," Zach said while chuckling, "if I'd known you miss me this much I'd leave more often." He released me from the hug and laughed some more. I punched his arm and laughed a little bit.

"You know Gallagher Girl," Zach said while rubbing his arm. I didn't even hit him that hard! "You're really going to hurt me one of these days, and feel really bad about it." He smirked again.

"And you know Goode," I retorted, "one day I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face, and I'm going to laugh." He just smirked more. "Where have you been the past few days? I was worried something happened." I said, getting softer towards the end. I was truly worried about him. Who wouldn't be if their best friend just fell off the face of the Earth after you two had a deep heart-to-heart conversation?

He just chuckled again. Dang, this kid and smirking and chuckling. "I'm afraid that my location is classified little lady, and don't worry Gallagher Girl, I would never leave without telling you." Zach winked at me and I rolled my eyes. "You roll your eyes too much Gallagher Girl, it's not very attractive." Zach said, jokingly.

"Whatever Goode," I said punching his arm again, lighter, so I wouldn't damage is fragile body. "So," I said, dragging out the word, "are we going to this dance or what?"

"Right this way Malady," Zach bowed, and gestured his hand towards his car. I hopped in the passenger seat and we drove to the school, where the dance was being held. I could hear the blasting music already. I shook my head. This was definitely not my kind of crowd. Inside there were kids dancing on dance floor (where else) and others just hanging out at the punch bowl. I rolled my eyes, prepare for boredom.

I immediately made a beeline towards the seats by the edge of the room. I can't dance for my life. Bex and I decided to learn how to shuffle and reject last week, but we ended up just looking like dying monkeys having a seizure. Ya, we're that good. I saw all of my friends dancing together, just having a good time.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl," Zach said offering me his hand, "let's dance." I grinned and took his hand. He led me towards the center of the floor, where all the good dancers were. I mentally laughed. I should be on the outside, where all the people who can't dance are. Zach started dancing, and I started laughing. He was terrible.

"Wow," I said, still laughing, "I thought I'd never see the day I'd fine something that _the_ Zachary Goode, couldn't do perfectly." He just glared at me, then his scowl turned into a smirk.

"Oh and like you're any better Morgan." I glared at him, and then smirked his I-know-something-you-don't smirk. The song was changing, and the ever so popular _Party Rock Anthem_ by LMFAO came on. I decided that nothing I could did would be worse than what he just did. I started shuffling, and I was doing better. I practiced a little bit without Bex, and I was getting better. From what I could tell, I was actually pretty good at it.

"Not bad, Gallagher Girl," Zach said, still smirking, "but let me show you how it's done." He started shuffling, and he was amazing at it. That's when I realized he was just pretending to dance badly. I glared at him, and punched his arm.

"You are such a butt, Zachary Goode," I complained. He just laughed, took my hand, and started dancing with me. I decided to forgive him, I mean who could stay mad at him? I was laughing, because he was leading me in some ballroom dancing moves to _Tonight Tonight_ by Hot Chelle Rae. I was just laughing; this was nice. Slowly, though, the loud, pounding music was getting to me. My head started to throb, and I told Zach I needed to just sit down for a little bit.

"Are you sure Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked, a hit of concern in his eyes. "If you don't want to stay, I believe I still owe you dinner." I laughed, and nodded my head. Some of the teachers were chaperoning the dance, to make sure kids didn't leave, but I found one of the teachers that I was on good terms with, Professor Buckingham, my science teacher. I explained my situation and let her call my mom, who she was friends with, and she let Zach and me leave.

I got into Zach's car, and he drove me to the near by diner. I wasn't too hungry, so I just ordered some chicken tortilla soup, and Zach got a bacon cheeseburger. The meal was pretty silent, and very few words were exchanged, mainly because we were busy stuffing our faces; and by us I mean him. The entire time he looked like he was mentally debating something. He paid and we decided to walk around town.

"So," Zach said, "I told you my story the other night. I want to know more about the amazing past of Cameron Morgan." Zach said breaking the silence.

"Hm," I contemplated, "Well, I think we can reach a compromise here. I have something you want to know, and I have something you want to know. Let's play twenty questions." He mulled it over in his head, the responded:

"You're on Gallagher Girl. You first." Zach said.

"Alright," I tried to think of a question, but couldn't really think of any, so I responded with, "What's your full name?" Don't judge.

"Really, Gallagher Girl? That's the best Cameron Morgan came come up with?"

"Zach," I whined

"Yep, there's your answer." I rolled my eyes and tried again.

"Where were you last few days?" I responded.

"I'm sorry Gallagher Girl, that's for me to know and you to find out. He smirked, and then winked at me. "This is pointless," I said sighing.

"My turn, are you having fun tonight? And did you enjoy dancing with me?"

"Sure, why not. I guess. Dinner and dancing, quite the lady's man aren't you Zachy," I said, knowing that name peeves him off.

"Don't call me Zachy," Zach seethed at me.

"Aww," I teased, "but Zachy-Poo you didn't seem to have a problem with it the other night when you were telling me that you_ loooooooved _me." I tapped his nose, and walked a little bit ahead of him. Out of nowhere, Zach twisted me, so that he had my arms pinned against a tree, and his face was extremely close to mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face, and his green eyes were staring into mine.

"Don't" Zach said, scarily calm, "Call. Me. Zachy." I could feel my hear rate speed up to about a thousand beats per minute. I was about to taunt him more, because I knew he wouldn't hurt me, just get peeved off and then not talk to me for about a day, this had happened before, when suddenly I heard a voice shout out from behind me.

"Let go of her!" the voice shouted. It was definitely a boy, because it was a deep masculine voice. I was surprised that anyone would be man enough to mess with Zach, because honestly, he was a big dude. Zach turned and I got a view of the person shouting. It was Josh. I hadn't seen him since my birthday party, and we had that awkward moment where I found out he was dating Dee Dee.

Josh approached us, Dee Dee in tow, and grabbed Zach's arm, and pulled him away from me. "What," Josh said, "do you think you're doing?" Josh was livid. I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. He had filled out a little bit, and was possibly cuter since I saw him last. I don't know, I thought I had moved on, but maybe I hadn't.

Zach scoffed, "Me? I'm out for a night on the town with my best friend." Zach said nonchalantly. This comment seemed only to make Josh madder.

"What are you talking about?" Josh seethed, "Cammie is my best friend." I stood there dumbstruck. What is he talking about?

"Josh, what are you talking about?" I said while laughed a disbelieving laugh. "Ever since I moved in sixth grade, you basically fell off the face of the Earth with me. The first time I've seen you in four years was at my birthday party, and you only came because Dee Dee asked you to." I looked over at Dee Dee who was looking at her feet guiltily. Josh was just looking at me disbelievingly. I felt bad yelling at him, but it's true, it was almost like we were complete strangers now. This was the confrontation I needed, to finally get over him.

"But Cammie," Josh started, "we were best friends, what happened?" I shook my head.

"That's exactly it Josh, we _were_ best friends, I kept on trying to contact you, but eventually you just shut me out. That's when I stopped trying. Everyone has a limit Josh, and I eventually reached mine, you just didn't care enough to try anymore. Also, I think I'm finally over you." Josh looked confused, hurt, angry, and a bunch of other mixed emotions.

"Cammie, what are you talking about? I never stopped trying. And what do you mean finally over me?"

I sighed, "Josh, do you really think that I didn't notice when you sent me to voicemail? I knew, you didn't even have the decency to pick it up and actually _talk _to me. It would've been one thing if we slowly grew apart, but no, in that last few weeks of summer, you cut off communication completely. That's when I gave up. When I said that I was finally over you, I meant that I like you; you were my first crush. Real crush. I'm now coming to terms that I like the old you, the one who would hang out with me every day at recess, the one who would pick me up and carry me to the nurses office no matter how much I protested, just to help me when I was hurt. That's the Josh I liked. We've both changed, and it's time I moved on. Besides, you have Dee Dee, I know you can never return the feelings. I should go." I turned around and went to grab Zach's hand so that he could drive me home.

"Cammie, I-I- I'm sorry," Josh stuttered.

"No," I said, "Josh, sorry is something you say when you do something wrong. Most of the time, the person thinks they mean it. They even convince themselves that they do." I turned around to face him again, "But you know what? They never do. You want to know why? That's because, if they really did mean it, they wouldn't have done it in the first place. So really you're not sorry, you never were, and you never will be." I turned away from him one more time; it felt good to get that off my chest.

"So what is he," Josh said, suddenly angry, "Is he my replacement? Did you move on to him, can't you tell, just look at him; he's a cocky jerk-hole who won't give a crap about you. Cammie you're my friend, not his. He's just a replacement for me. I know that's what this really is." I just shook my head. He really has changed.

"No," I said, "Josh, Zach isn't just a replacement. He's truly the best friend I've ever hand, and I know that he won't ever abandon me. I don't want to fight with you Josh; you're making this harder than it has to be. We can still be friends. Just calm down."

Josh sighed, I think he finally figured out he wasn't going to win this. "You're right Cammie, I'm sorry, it's just, I miss being your friend. I know I said this before, and you said it didn't make much of a difference, but I'm sorry. I agree, I think we should just try to be friends again. Hopefully I'll see you soon." I started to walk away, Zach in tow.

When we finally got back to his car. I let out some of the breath I didn't now I was holding. I started breathing again, calming myself down.

"So, that was Jimmy?" Zach said, "He's a cutie." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. This is becoming a new trend with us.

"Yes," I replied, "that was _Josh_. I'm sorry you had to hear all of that." I felt some water in the corners of my eyes. That fight had taken a lot more out of me than I knew. "Zach, can you just take me home, I really don't want to deal with this right now." He just nodded and we sped off towards my house. It was ten silent minutes of driving to my house. Every now and then I would lift my sleeve up to wipe the tears away from my eyes. They were both tears of happiness and sadness. Happiness, because I knew that after tonight I was completely over Josh, I had moved on. Sadness, because tonight I learned just how much people can change, for better and worse.

We pulled up to my driveway, and Zach walked me to my door.

"Thanks for driving me home, Zach," I said shakily. I shivered; I accidentally left my jacket at the dance, because it was hot at the school. Smart me. Zach noticed me shivering, and pulled off his black leather jacket, and put it over my shoulders. "You know," I said, "What Josh said wasn't true, you aren't just a replacement, and you are the real deal. I needed someone stable in my life, and you were there. Thank you. It really means a lot."

"Listen, Cammie," Zach said, while pulling me into a deep hug. I nuzzled my head in his shoulder. I knew he was serious because he didn't call me Gallagher Girl. "I know what happened tonight was a lot, but while I was gone, I did some thinking." He put his face in my hair. It was probably a huge rat's nest right now. "Even before Jimmy-"

"Josh," I corrected

"Whatever," Zach said sarcastically, "interrupted us, I felt I needed to tell you something, I don't really know how to describe it, so I'll just show you." He took his face out of my hair and a slowly tilted my head up so I was looking directly into his eyes. They were mesmerizing. He was slowly leaning in, never breaking eye contact with me. When he was a little less than half an inch away, he spun me, dipped me (movie style), and placed his lips on mine. My mind went blank and my eyes closed, and the only thing I could think of was responding. I didn't even register what was happening. He was slowly pulling away, but I grabbed his neck and pulled him in closer. It was a sweet, passionate kiss, but we eventually had to come up for air.

When we finally released, we were both panting, but not looking away. We were still extremely close, and Zach pulled me upright. My legs felt like jelly, and I still couldn't process a single thought.

"There's one more thing I need to ask you Gallagher Girl." I nodded my head, telling him to continue, I didn't trust my voice at the moment. "Cameron Ann Morgan. You are amazing, ever since you first hit me with your bike," I chuckled a little bit at that, "and I got lucky enough to sit next to you in photography class, I fell for you. Every time you called me _just your best friend_, it killed me a bit inside. I want to mean more than that to you. So, will you be my girlfriend." Zach looked at me with pleading eyes. I opened my mouth to scream _Yes! Yes! Yes! One thousand-trillion-billion-times yes! _However, I just ended up squeaking. I saw his face fall a little bit. He turned and started walking away. I finally realized what was happening.

"You know Blackthorn Boy," I said, bravely, who was this person talking, because obviously it wasn't Cammie Morgan, "You really shouldn't be so sensitive." He turned around and looked at me. He looked slightly heartbroken, but kept a mask up. I started walking towards him. "So, Blackthorn Boy, does this answer your question." I pulled his face towards mine, and gave him a long passionate kiss. I could feel him smirk against my lips. I pulled away panting again.

"You're really cruel sometimes Gallagher Girl." Zach said, he leaned closer and whispered into my ear, "That's one of the things I like about you." I shivered, and he pulled away and walked to his car.

"Good night Gallagher Girl. Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite." Zach pulled out of my driveway and sped off. I touched my lips, not believing that just happened. I realized a couple of things then. 1) I am now officially dating Zachary Goode 2) Macey and Bex are going to kill me for not telling them immediately 3) I just had my first kiss 4) It was with Zach Goode. Holy crap. Did I really just have my first kiss with Zachary Goode?

Did this all really just happen?


	12. The First Date

**Hey guys, so this chapter is kind of a filter chapter, not the greatest, a little Zammie, but not a whole lot. Thanks for all the reviews and things. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but this story's going to come to an end soon, I think. There might be a sequel. There are at least four or five more chapters left. If you guys like enough tell me and I'll think about a sequel, but I have an idea for another story, so ya. I'll probably do that one then the sequel for this. I'll post a preview for the one i want to do soon or just a summary or something. You get the gist of it. Anyways, enjoy the story!(: **

After last night, I've been on cloud nine. I don't need to look in a mirror to know that I have a dreamy look in my eyes. I'm floating on air. I could barely sleep last night, and kept on thinking that I was dating Zach Goode. Crap. I still haven't told the girls. They're going to kill me.

I quickly grabbed my cell phone and dialed Bex's number into it. She was probably wondering where I went after the dance last night.

"Hello," I heard a British accent slur.

"Hey Bex, what's up." I said cheerfully.

"Bloody hell Cammie, it's like two in the morning."

"Okay, first off, no it's ten in the morning, and second, I'm sorry, I just though you would've wanted to know about my new boyfriend, but if you prefer to sleep, be my guest. See you later Bex." I was about to reach for the end button. Yes, I seriously was about to hang up on _the_ Bex Baxter. That probably could've gotten me killed, but I didn't care. I was in the mood to mess.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN!" Bex screamed into the phone. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL ME LAST NIGHT TO TELL ME THIS?" I rolled my eyes.

"I bloody didn't because I knew you'd be bloody asleep." I said, in a mock British accent.

"Morgan, you are signing your death wish right now. Now tell me everything." Bex said in a threatening voice. I decided I like living, _and _having a boyfriend to live for, so I told Bex everything, starting from when they left my house.

"Aw," Bex cooed, "Who knew that cocky butt hole had a soft side? So," She dragged, "when is your guys' first date."

"Our what?" I asked, generally confused.

"Seriously Cammie? You guys didn't even plan your first date yet?" I could just picture Bex shaking her head, disapprovingly.

"Um, well, um, we were," I stuttered, thank god some one else was calling me. "Bex, I'm going to have to put you on hold for a second." I put Bex on hold, and answered the call waiting.

"Hello?" I said, I didn't see that caller ID.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. So I'll pick you up at seven tonight, wear something nice. Not too fancy, but not too casual. See ya." Zach hung up the phone, leaving me completely confused. I transferred back to Bex.

"Who was that?" Bex inquired.

"Um, that was Zach, he said be ready at seven. I guess our first date is tonight then." I heard Bex squeal _extremely_ loudly into the phone. I pulled it away from my ear, and check to make sure I could still hear.

"Okay, Macey, Liz, and I will be over in ten minutes, be ready." Oh god, this is not good. I heard a click, then the line went dead. I sent a quick text to Zach saying:

** Hey, if I don't make it tonight please please, tell my mom I love her, and I'm sorry I died. **

** -Cam**

When I finished the text I heard the doorbell ring. Yes, I do text that slowly. I unlocked it, and shouted, "It's open." Then ran to hide behind the couch. Bex and Macey knocked the door down, and Liz just stood there innocently. Bex came over, and pulled me out from behind the couch by my ankles, and started to drag me up the stairs.

"You guys," I whined, " The date isn't for another nine hours, what are we going to do for _nine_ freaking hours?"

"Well," Macey began, "We have make up, outfit, shoes, hair, facial, then we do it all over again about another three times, which will probably take about nine hours, maybe more. So just close your eyes, and let momma Macey take over." I groaned and collapsed back onto my bed. Bex went to my bathroom to get all the makeup I have, and Macey went to my closet. Liz grabbed my hairbrush, straightener; curling iron, and other hair care products.

"First thing's first," Bex said, "Cammie, shower, _now_." Bex pointed to the shower, and I slowly sat up from the bed. Grabbing my towel, I sauntered over to the shower, and turned it on. I noticed that Bex put different shampoo and conditioner in there for me. It smelled like sweet pears, my favorite. I stepped in and let the hot water run over my body. Taking as long as I could, I decided that I finally had to get out.

When I got back to my room, I saw five outfits set out; Liz had a blow drier in one hand, and this spray that helps deep your hair shiny in the other. I closed my eyes and let them go to work.

It was a long eight hours, the girls ended early, but when it was finished, I hardly recognized myself. My hair was straightened towards the top, and had light flowing curls at the bottom. Bex had pushed it over to the side, so it was cascading down my right shoulder. It smelt like the pear shampoo, and had a shiny gloss to it. My side bangs were clipped to the side, and I had light makeup on. I had a little bit of mascara, and a hint of blue eye shadow to make my eyes pop. For once, Macey let me bring Chap Stick, instead of lip-gloss or lipstick. I ended up wearing a pale pink tank top, with silver flowers drawn in the side corner, and a plain white cardigan. I was wearing light blue jeans, and had my black Jack Parcells on. Macey gave me a small white purse, where I put my wallet, phone, and Chap Stick in.

The girls left, and I decided to have a little something to eat, so I wouldn't look like a pig on our date, but I'd probably still end up eating the same amount I usually would. I heard a car pull into the driveway, and I grabbed my purse. Right as Zach's fist was going to make contact with the door, I opened it. His face was confused and his mouth was slightly agape. He was wearing a white-and-blue-stripped polo, and blue jeans. He looked at me and his mouth dropped open even more, and his eyes popped out of his head a little bit more. I laughed and closed his mouth.

"Don't worry Blackthorn Boy, but you really should keep your mouth shut, you'll catch flies that way." I giggled, and he just smirked.

"Well," Zach said, " you don't look hideous Gallagher Girl." He smirked again.

"I know, your expression a couple of seconds ago, told me. And ditto." He bowed and led me towards his car.

"Now," Zach began, "Since I planned this date, I get to decide what goes. So if what I say goes, then you have to put this blindfold on." He passed me a red blindfold and I grumbled while putting it on. He just laughed; I could hear the smirk in his laugh, because I obviously couldn't see it. I've just gotten to know him that well. We drove for about fifteen minutes.

"Okay, you can look now," I trusted him, and removed the blindfold. I gasped when I saw where we were. It was a little section of a beach. There were tiki torches lit on either side of a table, and sun was slowly setting behind us. Zach went over to the table and pulled out a chair for me. I silently sat down, and kept on looking around.

"Do you like it?" Zach asked nervously. Aw, I make him nervous.

"Aw, do I make you nervous Blackthorn Boy," I teased, he just grumbled. "It's perfect Zach, better than anything I could've imagined." I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He just smirked, and stood up. "I'll be right back," He said. I sat there and twirled a piece of hair; when he came back, he was carrying two silver dome platters. He set one down in front of me, and put the other in front of him. I lifted up the dome, and saw that there was grilled salmon, mashed potatoes, and asparagus.

"Did you make all of this?" I asked dumbfounded.

He scratched the back of his neck, "Um, ya, I learned how to cook when my mom wasn't home. Like I said before I basically raised myself, so I had to learn the basic duties that anyone need to know. I can cook, clean, and do basically anything that's asked of me." I smiled. How did I get so lucky?

"I don't know Gallagher Girl, I guess I'm just that amazing." Crap, did I say that out loud?

"Yes." I just rolled my eyes. We ate in most silence, with the occasional passing of words. It wasn't awkward though; it was the comfortable silences that only people with really good relationships have. I didn't stop smiling the entire time.

"So, what now?" I asked Zach, when we both finished eating. We were walking down the beach just relaxing.

"Well, I heard the Roseville fair was in town this week, want to do that?" He asked while shrugging.

"Sure," I said, "Let's go." I honestly didn't care where we went, as long as we got to spend more time together. I mentally slapped myself. _What are you doing? What is wrong with you? You can't get too attached to him. _I shook my head and grabbed Zach's hand. We walked back towards his car and drove to the fair.

There were lights and sounds galore. I felt we were a little over dressed, but we were here to have fun. I had gotten my stitches out a couple of days ago, and my doctor said that I'm fine to do anything now. I haven't gotten my X-rays back yet though. They said they had a mix up at the lab, and they were having trouble finding them. Normally, they would just have me come in for more, but since it was a double check, they said it wasn't a big deal.

We each got a wristband for unlimited rides. The first ride we went on was Remix II. Basically you sat in a bench seat of three then that part spun around in a circle, then the entire ride spun around a circle really fast. We went so fast that both of my legs fell asleep, and I had to lean on Zach to stand up. When I got out of my seat, I collapsed into his chest.

"Jeez, Gallagher Girl," he said while smirking, "if you wanted to be closer to me, you could've just said so." I fake laughed and rolled my eyes. He grabbed my hand, and we went towards a slower ride. I usually loved roller coasters and extreme rides, but Zach wasn't going to let me because he was still concerned about my head injury. Once we got tired of going on rides, we decided to play some games.

We went to one of those booths where you have to shoot the water into the clown's mouth, and the guy scanned our bands. He told us to go, and I immediately got my gun going directly into the clown's mouth. I saw that Zach was ahead of me, and was going to win, so I lightly shoved him, causing him to mess up, and me to win. I whooped, and threw my arms up in the air. The guy working at the stand gave me a minion from Despicable Me. I felt someone grab my waist and pull me towards them. I was met with a pair of startling green eyes and a messy, mop of brown hair.

"That wasn't very fair Gallagher Girl," Zach said while still looking at me. "You know the saying 'cheaters never prosper'"

"Not in this case Blackthorn Boy," I said. I smirked, and closed the distance between us. I pulled away, and then whispered in his ear. "Because in this business, I ended getting my prize either way." I slipped out of his arms and started walking away.

"Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater," I heard Zach chanting from behind me.

"What are you eight?" I asked laughing.

"Actually," Zach said, "I was looking for something along the lines of six, but since you were close, I'll give you a prize anyway." Zach began to lean in more, when he was interrupted, by:

"Hi Cammie!" I heard him curse in a different language that sounded a little bit like Swahili? No Farsi.

"Hi Dee Dee." I said unenthusiastically.

"Oh are you two on a date?" She looked at me curiously.

"Erm, ya." I muttered, I saw her face fall, but put then put on a wide smile.

"I'm so happy for you guys. Well I better get going see you later." She walked away and I saw Josh standing there nervously.

"Hey, Josh, long time no see," I said, trying to make light conversation.

"Hi Cammie, hey can I talk to you. You know, alone?" Josh asked fiddling with the edge of his shirt. I looked over at Zach, and he shrugged, giving me the _it's your decision _look.

"Sure, I'll be right Zach." He just sighed and shrugged. Josh pulled me over to one of the other game booths.

"So," he began, obviously still nervous, "I was thinking about what you said yesterday, and I think that you're right. I think that we should start over, and just stick with being friends. Here," he said giving me a slip of paper. It was his phone number. I raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him. He realized why I was doing that and then got defensive.

"No, no, no, no, not like that, I mean it's just if you ever want to talk, or hang out. Just as friends, nothing else." He said. I made an "o" with my mouth.

"Thanks Josh, this means a lot to me. To know that you're trying to fix this. Won't Dee Dee get mad that you're giving your number to another girl?" I smiled at him.

"Oh, well, me and Dee Dee aren't together anymore. We were here with Alex, Ashely, Jordan, and Dillan before, but they ditched us on the Zipper." I was honestly surprised at this. They seemed so happy together.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, she saw what happened last night, and thought that I needed some time to myself to sort out my feelings. I still like her though. So you and Zach, huh, when did that happen?" I smiled. I was over him; he was over me; even if he never did like in that way, but still.

"Um, last night after our fight thing, I don't know, but I'm happy now. I hope you and Dee Dee work things out Josh, thank you again. I'll see you around." I turned around and went back to find Zach sitting on a bench eating a funnel cake. I sat next to him and ripped some off and popped it into my mouth.

"What did Jimmy want?" Zach inquired.

"He just wanted to talk a little bit more about last night, we're in a good place now." I smiled, and went to grab for some more of his funnel cake.

"Oh, on," Zach began, "cheaters don't get funnel cake. Now I don't need to go ruff this kid up right?" I just laughed, rolled my eyes, and took more of his funnel cake.

He glared at me, and I replied with "Girlfriend Tax." He smirked at ripped off a piece of funnel cake with whipped cream on it and shoved it into my face. I wiped it off with my hand and licked it off my finger.

We laughed and had a good time, eventually it got late and I had to go home. I fell asleep in Zach's car, and he shook my shoulder telling me to wake up. I lightly slapped his hand and went back to a weird half sleep state. I felt myself being lifted out of the car and carried outside. I shivered because of the cool, crisp night air. My mom let Zach in and he placed me on my bed. He kissed my forehead, and left.

Tonight was perfect.


	13. Truth or Dare Honey

**Sorry for the long wait, I had to work on a project for school. I'll try to do better, but I'm having a bit of writer's block. I'll try to update more frequently though. Anyways Read, Enjoy, Review. Ps. the vanilla thing, I really did do. **

It was official. I have officially been dating Zachary Goode for one whole month now. Tonight he was coming over for our weekly movie night. Every Friday night, Zach comes over and we watch the cheesiest movie we could think of. Usually it ends up with me falling asleep on him, and him bring me up to my room. Most of the time I wake up half way through the trip from my couch to my bed. I just like the feeling of his arms around me.

I had decided that tonight we were watching _The Notebook_. What can I say, I want to see if "Mr. Manly" can cry during a chick-flick. I popped the DVD into the DVR, and prepared some popcorn. I got M&M's (our signature snack) and poured some into the popcorn. Don't hate, it's amazing. The M&Ms get all soft and chewy and it tastes like you're eating chocolate covered popcorn with a little bit of crunch from the shell of the M&M.

I heard a rasp on the door, and I sprinted over, almost knocking over my carefully placed snack foods over. I flung the door open and engulfed Zach in a hug. I could hear the smirk on his face, at my eagerness. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Happy one month anniversary Gallagher Girl," Zach mumbled into my hair. He released me from the hug. "Here," he said handing me a box, "I got you something. Don't worry it's not something completely and utterly fancy and expensive." I smiled. Delicately untying the ribbon on the box, I lifted up the lid. Inside there was a picture of Zach and I at school. He was lifting me up and spinning me. My hands were covering my eyes, and he was laughing. This was one of the pictures from photography class. We were taking action shots and Zach, being the cocky boy he is, decided to pick me up and spin me around. I didn't even realize that anyone was taking pictures of us. It was framed with small delicate swirls, and a camera with the flashing going off.

It was amazing. I threw my arms back around him. "This is amazing. You're amazing Zach." I quickly kissed him. _Oh crap_. I realized.

"Well," I said, looking at the ground nervously, "I got you something too, but I don't think it's half as good as what you got me."

"Anything you would get me would be perfect, beside I have everything I want right here." He said titling my head up with his index finger. I smiled, and then blushed. He smirked. Of course.

"Alright, I'll go get it." I walked up to my room and grabbed his unwrapped present. I tried wrapping it, but I ended up just wasting an entire roll of wrapping paper. I peaked my head from around the corner of the stairs. "Please don't be disappointed," I said. I held out my present to him. His eyes got wide, and then he started laughing. My face fell. _I knew it,_ I thought_ he hates it, he's even laughing at it! This was a stupid idea why did I get him a freaking __**pillow pet**_? I guess I just wanted one so much I though he would too. I handed it to him, my face bright red.

"How did you know I wanted one of these?" Zach asked, still laughing.

"I thought you didn't like it?" I inquired looking up.

"Why would you think that? I've wanted one of these since they first came out." I glared at him.

"I thought you hated it because you started laughing at it and _me_!" I said to him.

"I already told you Gallagher Girl," he said hugging me, "I have all I need here, I'd love anything you got me." He kissed my forehead, and led me over to the couch. "So Gallagher Girl, what are we watching tonight?" Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Well _Zachy_," I said, knowing he hated that name, he just glared at me, "We are watching _The Notebook_, let's see how tuff you _really _are."

I pressed play, and snuggled into Zach's side. He fake yawned, and put his arm around me. Just for that I rolled my eyes and slapped his chest.

"You are really going to hurt me one of these days," He said, feigning hurt, and placing a hand over his heart. Then he smirked.

"And one day I shall wipe that hideous smirk off your face, and not feel a twinge of regret." I said confidently, leaning back into him. Ten minutes into the movie the tallies were: ten groans from Zach; seventeen request if we could watch a different movie (all from Zach); fifteen slaps (from me to Zach); twenty-two remarks about guys not watching chick-flicks (guess who); and god knows how many stupid smirks. I heard the doorbell ring, and Zach shout, "Thank the goode lord! I praise you that I can escape this torture." This earned him a slap.

I got up and went to open the door. In the doorframe were the least likely people I though would show up. Okay, maybe not the _least _likely. Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Graham, and Jonas were standing on my doorstep.

"Um, hey guys." I said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Us first," Macey interrupted, "Did you guys exchange gifts yet?"

"Um, ya?" I responded, but it sounded more like a question. They all got devious looks in their eyes,; except for Liz and Jonas, they just looked apologetic. This was not going to end well.

"Okay," Bex said, "Then it's our turn to take over." They all pushed passed me, and Macey set me on the couch. I was completely confused. Everyone else soon joined me, including Zach.

"So, let's play a game." That sounded vaguely familiar, from a horror movie or something? Either way, this could not be good.

"Truth or dare," Macey and Bex said together.

"Guys, that's so cliché, what are we? Second graders?" I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Cammie," Bex said, "You are playing, and you are going to like it." Jeez, no point in arguing with that logic. Wow I'm even sarcastic in my head. Wonderful. I raised my hands in a defensive motion.

"I'll go first, so _Zachikins_," Bex said in a sickly sweet voice. "Truth or Dare?" Zach just smirked. I rolled my eyes. Don't mess with a Baxter; I learned that the hard way in eighth grade when Bex dared me to creep Mr. Solomon, it was terrifying. Luckily I didn't get caught though.

"Dare _Rebecca,_" Zach said. Bad move kid.

"I dare you put toothpaste in your hair, eat a mixture of chili powder, pepper, and vanilla extract, all while video taping yourself, and then putting it on Youtube." Oh god, this is going to be painful to watch. "Cammie, can Zach borrow a tube of toothpaste?" I sighed and nodded. Bex was just asking to be polite, she would've just went and gotten it herself if I said no. I shrugged, and went into the kitchen to get the concoction ready.

"You're really helping with this Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked hurt. I just shrugged and kept on getting everything ready.

"Good luck Blackthorn Boy, this is going to be vicious." I handed him the bowl and it looked like brown mush. Gross. I started the video and Zach began putting the toothpaste in his hair. He was glaring at Bex the entire time, and everyone else was one the ground laughing. I was laughing, but had to try to keep the camera still. When the tube was empty, I handed Zach the bowl of chili powder, ground pepper, and vanilla extract. Just note that even though vanilla extract may smell amazing it taste like crap. I got curious one time while making banana bread. He stuck two fingers in the mix, and plopped them into his mouth. Immediately, his eyes got wide and he started gagging and choking. I lost it, it was too funny, I dropped the camera, and was rolling on the ground.

"Good to know that you enjoy seeing me in pain Gallagher Girl," Zach said while glaring at me. I just winked back at him, and tried to regain composure. _Tried_ being the operative word. After about ten minutes we were all able to calm down. Zach was glaring daggers at all of us, me especially.

"My turn." Zach said, "Grant," I see he was trying to get revenge on Bex through her boyfriend. "Truth or dare?"

Zach can be evil at times. "Dare, bring it on Goode." This game was going to turn vicious.

"I dare you to listen to the song _Look at Me Now,_ and rap Ludacris's part. We get to video tape you. Since you always brag that you can do it perfectly. However, you will be listening to the song through headphones. Good luck my friend." I was already laughing. I ran upstairs to get my IPod. Grabbing my headphones, I ran down the hallway and slid down the stairs.

"Good luck Grant." I handed him the headphones. "Just press play, I set it up to the part where he starts." I got out my phone, as did everyone else. Grant pressed play and the failure began.

Grant finished a little while later. My god that was terrible, he probably only got three out of the god knows how many. So going on YouTube. Grant just had a cocky smile on his face.

"I think I did pretty amazing right now." Grant said cockily.

"Sure," we all replied at once. Now Grant looked confused.

"Anyways, my turn, Liz truth or dare." Grant said, moving past the confusion

"The dares today are vicious, so I'll go with truth." Liz responded sheepishly.

"What has been the strangest dream you've ever had?"

"Erm, well there was this one time where I was in a completely white room, and you guys were all there. There was this giant man-eating-Spanish-speaking asparagus. Cammie's was like meditating, and saying her name was Eduardo. Bex and Macey were doing the same thing except Bex was Pablo and Macey was Martine. Then I got transported to a supermarket and they had giant shampoo bottles that were taller than me. Then I left the supermarket and ran into my friend Austin from second grade. I used to like him, and then the most awkward thing happened. He proposed to me, and I said no. Then you guys came running by saying, 'run the hippolygonif is coming!' I had no idea what that was, but it was really strange. Then I woke up." Liz finished her story. That was by far the weirdest dream I've ever heard.

"Cool story bro," I said, after about two minutes of silence. Everyone was laughing and then Liz began her turn.

"Cammie truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare." I shrugged, and I saw everyone get an evil glint in their eyes. Liz looked utterly oblivious.

"I dare you to, um, help anyone?" Liz begged.

"Cammie, follow me, it's a girl dare." Bex said beckoning to my room. Macey and Liz got up with me, and we hurried into my room. Bex quickly shut the door, and locked it.

"Why are you locking the door? What's going on guys?" I was starting to get worried

"Okay, Cameron Ann Morgan, your dare is to break up with Zachary Goode, and tell him it's because you still like Josh. You can't tell him it's a dare until we say." My mouth dropped open. No way in _hell_ was I going to do that, and I told them exactly that.

"Come on Cammie, this will be the test to see if he really _really_ likes you. Just do for us. Please? It will be funny!" Bex pleaded me with her eyes.

"Guys I'm not going to do this. End of story." I deadpanned

"Fine, Cammie, if you won't do it, then I'll do it for you."

"Bex what are-" I was interrupted by Bex yanking on my arm, and pulling me back into the living room.

"Oh Zachy," Bex sang, "Our little Cammie has something to tell you." Oh no, she was not making me do this. I pursed my lips shut, showing Bex that I wasn't going to do it. Her grip on my arm tightened, and I let out a little yelp. Zach immediately shot up, and went to pry Bex's hand off of my wrist. Bex glared at me and mouthed _do it. Or else_. I sighed; there was no getting out of this.

"Listen, Zach, thanks for the chivalry and all, but it isn't necessary. I need to tell you something. I can't do it anymore, Josh was right that night; you really are just a substitute. I still like him. It's over, I can't do this anymore." I released his hand, but couldn't bare to look up at his face. I had thought I was pretty convincing. He, however, thought otherwise.

"You," Zach said to me, "are a terrible liar Gallagher Girl." He planted a kiss on my cheek and I blushed. I smiled; he hadn't bought it.

"Told you it wouldn't work Bex." Zach was doing the same thing as me: glaring at Bex.

"My turn," I turned to Zach, why not? "Truth or dare Blackthorn Boy?"

"Dare," he said nonchalantly.

"I dare you to sing a song that the boys pick." Knowing them, they'd choose the most perverted song you can think of. Zach's face paled, and looked at me with horror, not mock horror, but true, undeniable horror.

Graham leaned over to Zach, and told him the song. They set up my IPod and put the song on YouTube.

"Awww, Blackthorn Boy, don't be scared, it's just singing." I saw his face pale even further, if that was possible. The song started to play, and it was _Fighting_ by Yellowcard. Sweet, I love this song. He started and was stuttering. Yes you heard (read?) right, _the_ Zachary Goode was stuttering. Halfway through the song, he stopped stuttering, and got a flow. He was terrible, I mean think of the worst singing you can imagine, and then multiply that by 4000 and it's still not as bad as Zach. He finished and we all started laughing. He just glared.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that Zachary Goode was _terrible_ at something. That was just painful to watch." I was still laughing. Then he smirked.

"At least I'm a better dancer than you. You are truly terrible." Then I slapped his arm. He had a pretty nice five-star there now. Serves him right.

The game went on for about another hour. The scores were Zach: three dares, and no truths; Liz: two truths, one dare; Jonas: two truths, no dares; Graham: four dares, no truths; Grant: two dares, two truths; Macey: three truths; Bex: four dares, no truths. I had done two dares and two truths. It was currently Macey's turn.

"So, Zachary," Macey said, her and Zach never really had a good relationship. "Tell us about your family, past, you know, let's get to know the real Zach Goode." I saw Zach's face become sullen. He was probably thinking about his dad.

"Guys, no. We're not doing this tonight. You should probably go; it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow." I got up and started pushing them out the door. They were about to protest, but I slammed the door in their faces. Okay, not really slammed, but closed.

"Why didn't you force me to tell them?" Zach asked me, still upset about thinking about his family.

"It's not my place to tell you what to do Zach. When you're ready to tell them, you'll tell them. In the mean time, I don't want you to have to tell them because of a stupid dare. Come on, I believe we were in the middle of a movie, before we were rudely interrupted." I stuck out my hand, and he gladly took it. Our anniversary turned out pretty well. I had fun, and got to spend it with the most wonderful boyfriend in the entire world.

Just like always, I fell asleep smiling against Zach.


	14. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater

**Hey guys, so this chapter is kind of short, but, ya. There's only about two more chapters left, and they might be a little short. I just wanted to tell you guys that I have an idea, the first six people to review this chapter will get a sneak peak at the new story I'm going to write after this one. Make sure you review with an account so I can PM it to you. Also make sure you tell me you want to see it. Anyways Read, Enjoy, Review. (:**

"Oh Cammie honey," I heard a singsong voice say above me.

"Ermmmmm," I mumbled into my pillow throwing it over my head.

"Now Cammie dearest, don't be like that, besides today is a very special day," the voice continued.

"Go away, I want to sleep," I threw one of my pillows in the direction of the voice. As soon as I heard the pillow make contact with the person, I was drenched.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN, GET YOUR BLOODY BUTT UP THIS INSTANT!" Bex screamed.

"What the hell Bex?" I asked.

"I tried being sweet, but then you didn't get up, besides, remember today is our girls day. Macey and Liz are already downstairs, and you don't want to keep Macey waiting, come on." I rolled my eyes, and sat up. My Pjs were soaked, but Bex was able to keep my hair dry. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a white frilly tank top, and a black jacket. I stripped down and pulled on the outfit. I quickly brushed my hair and pulled it into a loose ponytail.

I trudged downstairs, and saw Macey, Bex, and Liz sitting at my dining room table.

"So, ladies, what's the plan for today," I inquired while grabbing a banana and some orange juice. I plopped down in the seat next to Liz and dug in.

"Well, first we're going shopping at the mall," Liz and I groaned at this, "then we're going to see a movie, and the rest is up to us." Okay, let me fill you in, _never_ and I mean _never_ go shopping with Macey McHenry. Basically, she picks out the entire store, shoves you into a dressing room and makes you try it all on, at least twice.

"Do we have to go shopping Macey?" I complained.

"Yes we do Cameron, have you seen your wardrobe? It's atrocious." I groaned again.

"Well," Bex stated, "We better get going if we want to be able to have the Macey shopping experience and also see the movie."

"I call driving," I said excitedly. Yes I did get my license; I can now officially drive without a parent in the car.

"Shotgun!" Bex yelled. Macey groaned that she had to sit in the back seat. Liz just shrugged and scooted into the back. I think I'm a pretty good driver, but my friend enjoy making fun of me whenever I do anything wrong, so it took a little longer than usual to get the mall with me constantly yelling at them to "shut up."

When got to the Roseville mall, Macey grabbed us by the hand and led us into Forever 21. She picked out fifteen outfits for me, ten for Liz, and twelve for Bex. She picked out half the store for herself. After several hours of criticism, changing, and many complaints, we were finally finished. I got two shirts and a pair of shorts, Bex got a pair of jeans, and Liz had one jacket and one pair of shoes. Macey, however, bought everything she went to try one. The lady at the counter had a field day. Macey's checkout alone took almost half an hour. She's so lucky she's rich. When she finished she came out holing nineteen bags. How she managed to hold those all on her arms still escapes me. I tried holing one, and immediately collapsed on the ground.

We went to see Smurfs in 3D.

"Oh my gosh," Liz and I squealed, " I love Neil Patrick Harris!" Bex and Macey just laughed at us, while ordering the popcorn. This was the one time that Macey let herself eat something greasy and unhealthy.

The movie was pretty good. I personally just liked it because of Neil Patrick Harris. He's amazing no doubting that.

"Hey guys, you guys want to get some frozen yogurt at that new place that opened up around my house? My treat?" They all nodded vigorously. We piled all of our bags in my car, well all of Macey's bags into my car, and sped off to yogurt. It was self serve, so I got red velvet cupcake and vanilla with caramel on it.

I paid for the yogurt and felt my phone buzz in my pocket. It was my mom saying:

**Hey honey, where are you? The girls told me they were taking you out, but they didn't say where**_**. **_

** XOXO-Mom**

I quickly texted a reply and set my phone down on the table.

"So Cammie, this is the first time we've really hung out since you and Zach got together, what have you two kids been up to?" Macey inquired, giving me a suggestive wink.

"Macey!" I yelled, almost knocking my yogurt over in the process. "We haven't done _anything_. Just hanging out, and the farthest we've gone is a kiss, nothing more than that, but I really like him. I mean like _really_ like him. I'm not sure if I'm ready to use the 'L' word yet though." I saw Bex, Liz, and Macey's jaws all drop. Then Bex and Liz started squealing. Macey had her smirk on. Not Zach's I-know-something-you-don't-smirk, but an I'm-so-much-prettier-and-better-than-you-smirk. Oh, Zach, he's so hot, and sweet, and just everything. I started drifting off into a daydream, my eyelids fluttering closed. That was until I head someone snapping their fingers in front on my face.

"Hm, what?" I asked confused. The girls just started laughing.

"Day dreaming about your little boy friend Cameron are we?" Bex said in between giggles.

"Like you don't dream about Grant, Rebecca," I said, knowing she hates it when _anyone _uses her full name.

"Watch it Morgan, you're treading in dangerous water here." I put my hands up in a surrendering style.

"So," I said trying to change the subject, "How are you and Jonas doing Liz?" Liz started blushing a crimson red. Then she mumbled something.

"What's that Liz, we couldn't quite hear you." Bex said.

"He kissed me," she said a little louder. As soon as he finished we all screamed.

"When, where, who, why, LIZ!" We all said.

"Erm, well it was a couple of days after the truth or dare thing. He took me on a romantic date to this really nice dinner restaurant, then we went for a walk, and he told me he really likes me, and then when we got back to my house he kissed me then left." She explained to us while getting really red.

"Awww, our little Lizzie is growing up," Bex said while fake crying. Liz punched Bex lightly in the shoulder.

"Oh great," I said sarcastically, "we've tainted her, now she's inflicting pain on others too." This caused Liz to blush again. We laughed at her red face.

We finished our yogurt and decided to go back to my house. Macey wanted to watch Mean Girls, because they make high school seem so superficial. It was too funny. On the way home, I couldn't help but feel like I forgot something. We sat down on the couch and I popped the DVD in.

"Yo, Cam," Bex asked, "Can you order a pizza for me, I'm still starved." I rolled my eyes. _Just like Grant _I thought_ they're both bottomless pits_.

"Fine," I said. I reached into my pocket to grab my cell phone. Yes, I do have the pizza company on speed dial. I put my hand in my pocket. My phone wasn't there. I groaned. I left it at the frozen yogurt place.

"Guys, I forgot my phone at the frozen yogurt place, I'm going to go back to get it I'll be back in a little bit." I pushed my self off the couch and grabbed my keys. Dark clouds had rolled in, and it looked like rain. When I got to the yogurt place, I noticed my phone wasn't on the table we were sitting at.

"Excuse me," I asked the cashier, "has anyone turned in a phone lately, I left my here earlier, and I need it back." He just nodded and pulled out the Lost and Found box. I quickly found my phone, and checked everything to make sure that nothing got deleted. I was walking out the door, while checking my photos. It had started to rain, and I mentally cursed myself for not bringing an umbrella.

The rain was beating down on my jacket, my hair was drenched, and my phone was vibrating in my pocket, I didn't take it out, because I knew that if I did it would short out. My car was parked by two trees and a gazebo. It brought me back to the times Josh and I would hang out there after school. We would play tag, and run around tackling each other to the ground. The memories started to stir some old feelings. No. I was over Josh; I had Zach now. Zach was amazing, he was perfect in ever way, even though his smirk annoyed the crap out of me at times. I remember the day we met, when we went out to dinner, when he kissed me for the first time, and our first date. He was so funny, especially when we played the water game. There was always some element of worry for me though. He's way to good for me. What if he just decided to end it one day, I don't know if I could handle that. I really like him, maybe even "L" word him. I don't know.

This wasn't the place to decide whether I love Zach or not. There I said it. I was getting more soaked by the minute, and I don't want to get sick. I walked a little faster to my car. I was about to open the door, when I saw a happy sight. It was a couple of two, standing under one of the trees that I was parked by, kissing. They looked so happy and sweet together, everyone deserves what Zach and I have. Those two looked like they did. Gosh, I sound like a stupid lovesick girl. _Get a hold of your self-Cammie. _I lightly face palmed myself to get my self to stop sounding like a lovesick girl. I looked back over at the couple, and smiled. However, upon closer examination, I noticed the boy had broad shoulders, and damp brown hair. He looked a lot like Zach from the side it was scary. I couldn't see his eyes, because his eyes were closed.

I snuck behind a tree to get a better look at the couple. I noticed that the girl was Dee Dee, I thought she still like Josh? Looking closer, I found my suspicions were correct. The couple was Zach and Dee Dee kissing. I was heart broken, and furious. How could he do this to me? I quickly snapped a picture of the two kissing. However, I accidentally left the flash on my phone camera on, and they both noticed me. Right now I was thankful for the rain, because you couldn't tell the difference between that and my tears at the moment.

"Oh, don't mind me," I said icily, "just Zach's girlfriend standing her watching you guys suck face. You know Zach; I do believe on our first date that you said 'cheaters never prosper,' I guess you can't take your own advice. Cheater cheater pumpkin eater Zach. Cheater cheater pumpkin eater," I said slowly, more quietly, the second time. "And you Dee Dee, I thought you were my friend. I guess I thought wrong. What about Josh too? He said he'd wait for you! You said _you _weren't the one ready for the relationship. What do you think this will do to him, he really likes you Dee Dee, how could you do this to him." My head started to throb, I think it's just because I was yelling, and I was dehydrated. "Zach, I knew letting you in was a bad idea, I can't believe you would do this to me. I guess you listened to the football team rather than me. Good to know where your loyalty lies. Goodbye Zach and Dee Dee, I don't ever want to see either of you guys again. And just so you know I will never forget this I have photographic proof of what you two did, I will _never forgive you_."

I turned away from them, and felt a hand grab my wrist. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Zach. I shrugged my hand out of his grasp, and started walking faster towards my car. My head continued throbbing. I heard a distant cell phone ringing, but ignored it. Suddenly, it felt like my head exploded, and I dropped to the ground. I was writhing on the ground on in a puddle. I heard someone in the distance calling my name, but the pain was overwhelming.

I blacked out.


	15. What's Wrong?

**Hey guys, so thanks for the reviews sorry this took so long. Congrats to xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, Gallagher Girl5, GallagherRoxs123, Pieces Of My Heart, Zammieloverforever, and DancingintheRayne, who get the sneak peak of my new story. I tried doing multiple points of view for this chapter, I know this one is bad, but tell me how I do. Thanks. Read, Enjoy, Review.**

**Zach's POV**

I pulled away from the girl I was currently kissing, due to the bright flash that illuminated the scene. I opened his eyes, and saw that the girl I was kissing was not even close to who I thought it was. The girl's hair was light blonde, and had a pink barrette in it. Her eyes were brown, with flecks of green in them. I turned to the direction of the flash, and found the dirty-blonde, blue-eyed girl I _thought_ I was kissing standing there, pain evident on her face. Water cascaded down her face, mixing with the tears of betrayal.

"Oh, don't mind me," she spoke icily, venom spewing with each word she said. "Just Zach's girlfriend standing her watching you guys suck face. You know Zach; I do believe on our first date that you said 'cheaters never prosper,' I guess you can't take your own advice. Cheater cheater pumpkin eater Zach. Cheater cheater pumpkin eater," I internally winced at her harsh tone, and the intense glares she was giving me. I had to stay strong though, no emotions; mask up.

"And you Dee Dee, I thought you were my friend. I guess I thought wrong. What about Josh too? He said he'd wait for you! You said _you _weren't the one ready for the relationship. What do you think this will do to him, he really likes you Dee Dee, how could you do this to him." Tears started to come down Dee Dee's face. Her eyes were sending icy glares at both of them, I had never thought that someone could put so much hate into just a look.

"Zach, I knew letting you in was a bad idea, I can't believe you would do this to me. I guess you listened to the football team rather than me. Good to know where your loyalty lies. Goodbye Zach and Dee Dee, I don't ever want to see either of you guys again. And just so you know I will never forget this I have photographic proof of what you two did, I will _never forgive you_." Each word she said ripped my heart in to smaller and smaller bits. With her final words spoken, Cammie turned away from Dee Dee and I and stomped off.

I tried to explain what had happened, but even the real version of what happened sounded fake. I was completely, and utterly head over heals for Cameron Ann Morgan. I saw her everywhere he went, and heard her voice whenever anyone talked. I had called Dee Dee for advice. I would've asked Bex, Liz, or Macey, but lord knows none of them can keep a secret. I had called Dee Dee on advice on how to tell Cammie I love her. When Dee Dee finally showed up, I had thought it was Cammie, because literally _everything_ looked and sounded like her. Instead of checking to make sure it was Cammie, _my_ Cammie, I went on instinct and pulled the fake Cammie by her waist and kissed her.

How was I supposed to explain this to the real Cammie? Just go and say, 'Oh, I was kissing Dee Dee because I thought she was you, because I'm completely and utterly in love with you and I've been seeing you everywhere I go, even though you're not there?' Yes, because that sounded completely believable.

I grabbed Cammie's wrist to stop her from walking away. Words attempted to make their way out of my mouth, but were stuck in my throat. They came out as just jumbled-up gasps. She shrugged her hand out of my grasp, and I saw droplets of water falling from her face. I knew that they were a mix of the rain and tears. It killed me even more to know that I am the cause of them.

"Cammie," I said softly, as she walked away, "Cammie," I said more loudly, noticing that my vocal cords were working again. "Cammie," I yelled one more time. She kept on walking. I was getting back in control of my body, because I willed my legs to move, and chase after her. Jeez she walks fast. I was no more than three feet away from her when she collapsed. Her eyes closed and she started writhing on the ground. "Cammie!" I screamed. I kept on screaming her name, willing her to stop writhing around. I felt my cell phone in my pocket. I pulled it out, and was about to call 9-1-1, when I realized someone was calling me.

"Hello," I picked up, "this really isn't a good time I will have to call you back later. I have to help Cammie." I started to pull the phone away from my ear, when someone shouted, "Zach!" into the speaker.

"Please, Zach, this is Mrs. Morgan. Thank god you're with Cammie. You have to get Cammie to a hospital immediately. The doctors just called, saying they found something on the X-Rays they took about a month ago, please you have to take her to the nearest one, and _fast_." I didn't say anything more, just hung up the phone, and quickly called the ambulance. I checked Cammie's pulse, she still had one, but she was still unconscious. I was getting really worried, and Dee Dee was nowhere to be seen. I think she left after Cammie's rant.

The ambulance arrived five minutes later. Quickly, they lifted Cammie into the car and sped off to the hospital. The doctors said I wasn't aloud to ride with them, so I ran to my car, which was parked a couple rows over from Cammie's. I peeled out of the parking lot and rushed the hospital.

When I got there, I ran to the receptionist. She gave me a skeptical look, probably thinking _what is this kid's deal?_ I would be thinking that too if a seventeen-year-old came in at seven o'clock at night, drenched, and probably looking like he just escaped from a loony house.

"An ambulance just arrived with a girl, about five-eight, dirty-blonde hair, blue eyes. Name Cameron Morgan." I said rushed.

"Oh, she just arrived, they took her in for surgery, seeing as they have the X-Rays from previously. You may take a seat in the waiting room, and if you could, please contact her family." I nodded my head, not saying anything. I first called Mrs. Morgan.

"Hello," Mrs. Morgan said.

"Hi Mrs. Morgan, I'm at the hospital, and they just took Cammie in for surgery. Um, can you come down here, I think when she gets out of surgery she will want you to be here, I'm going to call Bex after I'm done talking to you."

"Okay, thank you Zach, I will be there momentarily. Please, take care of her until then. She's really lucky to have you." I felt a pain stab my side, and Mrs. Morgan hung up the phone.

I dialed Bex's number next.

"Whatever you want Goode, it better be worth waking me up from my nap," Bex said groggily.

"It's not even eight Baxter, anyways, I just called to let you know Cammie's in the hospital and I think you guys should come down here." I said nonchalantly. There was a moment of silence then I got my eardrum blown out.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL GOODE. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU. I'M GOING TO BLODDY MURDER YOU WHEN I FIND YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME SOONER?" I was about to tell her that I had to tell Mrs. Morgan first when she kept on ranting, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR BLODDY EXCUSES! IF ANYTHING_, _AND I MEAN_ ANYTHING_ HAPPENS TO THAT GIRL YOU WILL HAVE THREE DEADLY GIRLS ON YOUR BUTT, NOW TELL ME THE HELL YOU ARE!"

"First off, what the heck Baxter, no need to make me deaf, and second we're at Roseville hospital where else. There's only one hospital in Roseville or anywhere with an half an hour radius, so you better get your bloody British butt down here and help your friend." She started yelling at me again, and just hung up. I knew that Macey and Liz were with her, because today was her girls' day, I think they must've fallen asleep doing whatever.

I sat down in one of the waiting chairs, and pulled out my cell phone. I can't believe how crappy this night turned out. First I plan to tell the girl of my dreams I'm in love with her, then I accidentally cheat on her, she sees me, then she has a seizure, now I'm here in the hospital waiting for her. I put my head in my hands, _how could this happen, how could I do this to Cammie._ What is wrong with me? When Cammie comes out of surgery, she's going to hate me. I should just leave; it will save her the pain.

I got up from the chair I was sitting in, to leave the hospital, when three teenage girl barged through the front door screaming, "Zachary Goode!" I internally groaned, of course they show up right, as I'm about to make my break for it.

"Zach, where's Cammie, how is she doing?" Bex said, hammering me with questions.

"She's in surgery right now, Mrs. Morgan will be here in a little while, and I'm not sure, they haven't told me anything." I said honestly.

"When will she come out?" Liz asked tentatively.

"I don't know," I responded, "if I were you, I would ask the receptionist. I need to go. Can you guys call me when she wakes up after the surgery?" Bex and Macey started turning red.

"Are you kidding me?" Macey asked, "No! You're not leaving, what is your problem, what in _hell_ could be more important than you waiting her for your _girlfriend_ to wake up?" I winced when she said girlfriend.

"It will be better for her if I'm not here when she wakes up." I said solemnly, not showing any emotion on my face.

"Why Zach? Why will it better for her?" Liz asked quietly.

"She'll tell you when she wakes up, she tells you everything anyways." I shook my head and left the hospital. I love Cammie, but if seeing me causes her pain, then I don't want to be here. I don't want to hurt her any further than I already have.

The automatic doors opened and I walked out, stalking into the rain.

**Bex's POV **

I wonder what's going on with Zach. I thought he really liked Cammie. If he did then why would he leave like that? I looked over at Liz and Macey, but they just gave me confused looks. Does anyone know why Zach is acting so weird?

Mrs. Morgan arrived a little while after Zach left; she said she would've been here sooner, but she was at a meeting in the next city over.

"How long until she's out of surgery?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"Probably another two hours or so, also the receptionist wanted to talk to you about Cammie's medical history." Mrs. Morgan nodded and left, leaving me alone with my thoughts. The girls hadn't talked since Zach left. This was going to be a long two hours.

I was awoken by someone shaking my shoulders. I groggily opened my eyes, and swatted the hand away.

"Bex," the person said, I grumbled a reply. "Bex," the person said again. I opened my eyes to see Grant sitting next to me shaking my shoulder.

"Grant," I said, more awake now, "what are you doing here." I noticed that Jonas and Graham were here too.

"After you passed out, we got a call from Liz saying that Cammie was in the hospital, and we rushed over. She's out of surgery now, but the doctors want to talk to us." That got my attention. I shot out of the chair, accidentally slapping Grant in the face while doing so. He rubbed his cheek and got up with me.

Liz, Jonas, Macey, Graham, and Mrs. Morgan were already talking to the doctor.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Smith, I preformed the surgery on your friend. I'm sad to say that this particular procedure did not have a good outcome." I heard Mrs. Morgan gasp. "No, your daughter is alive, awake, and healthy."

"Then what's the problem Doc?" Graham asked.

"Well, Cameron has a tumor located on her cerebrum, which is the part of the brain that deals with memory. We had to remove a portion of the cerebrum, so your daughter doesn't remember many facts about herself. She remembers basic information, such as her name, birthday, and such. She remembers faces, not names, also she can read, write, and speak. This isn't like the movies or television shows, though, she won't just get a big headache and suddenly remember everything. Most likely, she will remember a few things, but not many, most will stay forgotten." I felt tear well up in my eyes. _My best friend won't even remember me?_ I let the tears fall, and Grant pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder, and Liz was doing the same with Jonas. Graham was awkwardly comforting Macey, but seeing as she was dating Preston, and he was dating Tina, they didn't really know what to do.

"I'm sorry about this, but it couldn't be avoided. You may see her now if you like. She's in room 216" I was the first to recover. I took a few shaky steps at first, but soon was able to walk firmly. I knocked on the door gently. When I opened the doo, what I saw shocked me. Cammie's head was half shaven. I counted twelve staples there, and she looked as pail as a ghost. She had her phone in her hand and was scrunching her eyebrows at something. It seemed to have her full attention.

We all filed into the room, and Cammie finally seemed to acknowledge us being here.

"Hi," she said, with a bright smile, "I'm Cammie, who are you?" Just hearing her say those words made me break down all over again. I cried into Grant's shoulder, completely resoaking his shirt.

"Why is that pretty girl crying?" Cammie asked, "She looks familiar, do I know her? Actually, all of you look familiar, who are you?" Cammie looked scared, and was looking around the room. I regained composure, and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"Yes, you do," I said shakily, "My name is Bex Baxter, and this is Grant Newman, he's my boyfriend," I said pointing to Grant. "This is Liz Sutton and Jonas Anderson, they're dating. Macey McHenry, Graham Cross. They're both dating people, but they're not here right now." I could see that people were starting to cry again. Cammie was like the glue that held us together, now that she has no idea who any of us are, we're all just falling apart.

"If everybody's dating, do I have a boyfriend?" Cammie asked. That just made me mad, where the bloody hell was Zach anyway, how could he just leave her like this? He's a butt-hole, and go die in a ditch, if he doesn't want to be here when she woke up, then by darn it, he's not good enough for her.

"No," I said. Everybody turned my head towards me and I just mouthed _later_, and they nodded.

"Oh," Cammie said, clearly upset. Then she let out a huge yawn, and I took that as our cue to leave

"Why don't you get some rest Cammie, you need it. We'll see you later." I said. She just nodded and began to fall off into a sleep. We all walked out of her room, and everyone gave me a _what the heck?_ look.

"He's not here, he said it would be better for her if he weren't there when she woke up. If he doesn't want to be here when his girlfriend wakes up then he's not good enough for her. I don't care if it's his name; she's too good for him, memory or not." The nodded their heads understandingly.

"He still has to know," Grant said next to me. I sighed.

"You're right, I'll call him, you guys should go home, we'll meet here again tomorrow at noon. Sound good?" There were a mummer of 'sure's and 'whatever's. When everybody left, I put Zach's number into my phone and pressed call.

"Hello, Bex?" He said. His voice was full of concern and love. Why he didn't want to be here was beside me. "Is she okay? Bex? Bex?" he asked, when I didn't reply.

"She's awake, and doesn't remember anything." I said hanging up the phone.

She's too good for him.


	16. You're Not Cammie

**Sorry for not updating sooner, school started and i've been really busy seeing as i started geo this year, and it's really hard. There's one more chapter left after this one. I hope you guys really enjoy it. Again i'm really sorry i didn't update sooner. I'll try to get the last chapter up by at least next sunday. Sorry. Anyways Read, Enjoy, review :) **

**Cammie P.O.V**

Soon after everyone left, I felt my eyelids grow heavy. Soon, they closed and I drifted off into sleep. In my dream I saw two people in the rain. It was really hazy, but I could distinctly make out a girl and a boy, but the rest was a blur. I could feel the rain on my face, and the coolness of the air on my cheeks. I was gripping something. I felt individual grooves on the front, and a smooth back. I was frozen. I couldn't move my arms to get a good look at the object. Rain continued to poor down my face and I just stood there. Frozen. Unmoving.

I felt something stir inside of me. It was subtle at first; a tingling in my toes. It started climbing up to my calves, slowly reaching my stomach. I felt numb. The rain had no feeling against my skin anymore. My cheeks warmed. A sudden heat spread throughout my body, the tingling spreading to the rest of me. I blinked my eyes and I was on the ground. My body shook, but I felt no pain. I saw an opening in front of me. I stopped shaking and looked into the opening in front of me. It was so warm, inviting. Tempting, alluring. As much as I wanted to, I knew I couldn't. It wasn't right. It might seem right, but that opening will only cause me pain.

I forced my arm to move, pushing myself up from the ground. My arm was about to give out. I felt a warm pressure on my shoulder. It was a comfortable warmth. My arm gave out on me and my eyes started to close once again. I smiled and let them drift shut.

When I opened my eyes again, I was blinded by light. I blinked quickly, letting my eyes adjust to the new exposure. I realized I was still in the hospital. Pushing myself up on my bed, I blinked a couple more times and regained my composure. I heard small, nearly silent breaths being taken near by. I looked over to my left, where the doctors had set up chairs for visitors to sit in while they were here. I found one to be taken. In it sat a boy; he looked around my age, with longish brown hair, a muscular build, and a black leather jacket on. He looked familiar. Extremely familiar; kind of like when you see someone you've been friends with since you were little, but then they leave and their name is on the tip of your tongue and you end up say something like 'oh you, I remember you, we did that thing!' Then you both laugh realizing you don't remember their name.

I lay my head back down on my pillow, and for the first time, realize a weight in my hand. Slowly bringing it out from under the covers, I examine the object. It's a phone. I power it on, and see a picture of the girls and boys that were here earlier, me, and the boy in the chair. _Maybe this will help me remember a little bit of my old life_ I think. I quickly open up the phone and scan through the messages. It's mostly things about school, soccer, and plans for after school. Apparently, I play soccer. Good to know. After checking the messages, I found out I mainly text Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, and someone named Zach. When I text Zach, it looks like I have a crush on him or something, because our text seem pretty flirty.

"Cammie, no, it's…looks like," I heard the boy next to me mutter. So he does know me. I look around for something to wake him up with. Next to me, someone had placed a clipboard and pencil there. Using what little strength I have, I throw the pencil at him, thinking the clipboard would hurt too much. He grumbles and slowly opens his eyes. He rubs his arm and looks around for what hit him. It must've been a really sharp pencil because I see a little spot of blood on his arm. He looks over at me and notices me staring. His eyes were an amazing shade of green. It was dark, but light at the same time. I could see tiny flecks of gold in his eyes, which made them look like they were sparkling.

"Who are you?" I question him. He just shakes his head and stands up. "I said who are you." I demand one more time. He looks over at me with a hurt expression.

"You really don't remember me?" He questions me.

"You didn't answer my question," I retort back, "Who. Are. You." I hissed at him.

"No one you really need to be concerned with. It's better if you don't remember me anyways." He shakes his head and starts to leave.

"You're Zach aren't you?" I question. Something just felt right about that. His name matched his appearance. Something in the deep recesses of my brain told me I was correct.

"Bex told me you didn't remember anything. I guess she was wrong." He said more to himself, while chuckling.

"I'm not sure who you are, but you were important I'll give you that. I went through this phone a little bit before I threw the pencil at you. Now, what do you know about me." I demanded. He just laughed again.

"Don't bother, you don't want me here, trust me. I'll just go now." He said solemnly.

"Why did you come here? Why did you stay?" I inquired. He walked over and kneeled next to my hospital bed.

"I just need to know that you were okay, I needed to see you, to touch you, make sure you're okay." He said while caressing my cheek. I felt electricity run along my face where his fingers touched. Slowly, painfully, he pulled his hand away and stood back up.

"I should go," he said sadly, "you don't want me here." He started to leave.

"Wait," I said, stopping him. "Why wouldn't I want you here, you're probably one of the only people who know about my life. My _real _life. I need you to tell me. Please." I said the last part quietly. I may not remember much, but I knew I was never the one for weakness. I would stay strong for others, even at the expense of myself.

"I'm not the one to tell you these things Galla- Cammie. I need to go. You need me to go. Me staying here will only cause both of us pain. Goodbye. Maybe I'll see you soon. More likely not though." He proceeded out the door, leaving me more confused than ever.

I managed to figure out how to work the hospital TV. Gosh shouldn't it be easier, I mean we're disabled here aren't we? A few hours after Zach left, Bex, Liz, and Macey came.

"Hey Cam," Bex greeted me cheerfully. She seemed to be doing a lot better than last night. Last night she was a wreck.

"Hi girls, what's going on?" I asked cheerily. Bex pulled up a chair and a tabled next to my bed.

"Well, last night I went home and remember I had a scrap book I made you last year for your birthday. I never finished it, but got mostly done. I was going to try to finish it this year and give it to you, but I feel like it would be better used now." She plopped a book the size of almost two dictionaries onto the table. I heard the legs of the table give a little creak, threatening to give out.

"Oh don't worry, we have a _very _long day ahead of us." Bex opened the book and started telling me about my life starting at the seventh grade, because that's when we met. This is going to be a long day.

We got about half way through the book when Macey and Liz got hungry. Bex told them she already ate, and we decided to take a break. Bex was relaxing in the chair next to me, and we were watching some random cartoon show on the TV. Bex must've noticed I wasn't talking.

"Alright, spill Cam, what's on your mind." Bex commanded.

"Do you know someone named Zach?" I asked. I haven't stopped thinking about him since this morning. He left me so confused, I just needed to know.

"Yes, I do, and you do too, but he's not important." Bex said, her voice more threatening.

"I was going through my phone earlier, and I saw his name come up a lot. Did I have a crush on him before or something? Because the things were texted were _not_ something I would text to my other guy friends, or so I assume. When I looked at my texts to like Grant, Jonas or Graham, they looked _nothing_ like those ones." Bex looked surprised that I had said that.

"Cam, why are you asking that, he's not important, forget about him," Bex said sternly. I vaguely heard her say_ you're too good for him anyways_. I shook my head.

"Bex," I started, my voice pleading, "Please, I need to know." Bex sighed, and shook her head.

"I know I'm going to regret this. You and Zach were," she stopped, looking for the right word, "close, very close. Something happened between the two of you the yesterday before you came to the hospital, and none of us knew what. He wouldn't tell us. All he said was 'she'll tell you when she wakes up' then ya, left. Do you remember anything?" I shook my head; I barely remembered who I was, let alone Zach. I picked my phone back up looking through everything, trying to find more information about Zach. I got to my photos and saw one of him kissing a blonde girl.

"Um, Bex," I looked over to her; she was still studying some of the photos from before. "Did or does Zach have a girlfriend?" Bex looked up at me; clearly surprised. Her eyes got wide and she started stuttering.

"Um, his relationship was….complicated." Bex said when she became more coherent. "Why do you ask Cam?" I didn't say anything and just handed her my phone with the picture open on the screen. Her face got red, and her eyes narrowed. If looks could kill, I think Zach, the girl in the photo, and my phone would've exploded on the spot.

"Cammie," Bex said lowly, "I _really_ have to go now. I'll see you later." Bex got up and was about to walk out, when the nurse came in.

"Oh goodie, Cameron you're awake. The doctor has informed me that all of your test results were fine and you are going to be released today, you're mother stopped by while you were asleep and signed the forms. You're free to go." The nurse gave me a smile and left the room.

"Bex, since I don't think I'm eligible to drive, can I get a ride home with you? I don't want to say here any longer than I have to. It's just too, _hospitally _here." Bex gave me a light chuckle, and gestured for me to follow her. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed, and shakily stood up. I was able to stand up on my feet for about two second before I fell over. Bex helped me up and lead me to a bathroom. She handed me a pair of soccer shorts and a loose v-neck soccer shirt. I pulled on the clothes with little effort. Once my legs were used to walking again. I was able to walk out of the hospital while leaning on Bex.

Bex drove me home and helped me to my door. She pulled out a key from her purse and inserted it into the lock. Bex lead me to the couch and set me up so that I would be comfortable, and not have to move a whole bunch. I thanked her, and she left with a brisk pace. I could tell she was still upset about the picture that I showed her. I don't know why though.

After about two hours, I got bored of just laying still and watching TV. I had, after all, been doing that all day. I noticed a park by my house on our way home. I shakily got up and found I was able to walk without falling over. I took a few steps and grabbed a pair of keys and my phone. As I kept on walking, I was able to walk better and I didn't have to stop every few steps. The trees were growing new leaves, and a few strays from fall were blowing around. I heard the soft _crunch_es of the leaves beneath my feet, and the cool breeze brush against the bare skin on my arms. Distant shouts from children played over in the background. The sun began to set and the temperature was dropping. The sun was half set, peaking over the buildings, setting everything ablaze with oranges, reds, and yellows. Trees and people cast pitch-black shadows that seemed to lurk in every corner. In the distance, I saw someone leaning against a tree. His face was in his hands, and he was slowly descending the tree, onto his knees. I stopped and just watched him.

After a while he got up. His posture was stiff, and his muscles flared and his hands gripped into fists. He walked over to a stadium light that had a padded cast at the bottom. He let out loud shouts of frustration and started punching the light post. His fists beat the pole with a sadistic rhythm. I heard him yell shouts of "No," and "Why?" There was so much pain and hurt in his voice. With a final punch and a grunt of frustration, he stopped. He leaned his head against the pole. He didn't stop talking though. His mutterings continued and I got a more distinct look at his face. I saw little lines of water running down his cheeks. Slowly, I approached him. I put a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to me.

"Zach," I whispered. He looked at me, water still streaming down his face. He shrugged out of my grasp and pushed past me. "Zach," I said again. He kept on walking. "Stop." I said still softly. "Zach, stop," I said more forcefully this time. He stopped in his tracks. His posture was still stiff, and I could see his muscles flexing. His hands were gripped into fists again, but he didn't turn to face me.

"Turn around." I commanded. He ignored me. "Turn. Around." I commanded again. He himself didn't seem to register my words, but his body obeyed. His face was still wet, and his eyes were closed. "Open." I commanded. His eyes opened involuntarily. His eyes were still the beautiful shade of emerald green, but the whites of his eyes were lined with red blood vessels. He'd obviously been crying for a while now.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly. I was a little shocked at his tone; he seemed so good this morning.

"I wanted to know if you were okay, I saw that scene a couple of minutes ago, I thought you were going to hurt yourself. I may not know much, but I know that you were an important part of my life, and I need to know that you're okay." He just glared at me.

"You're asking me if I'm okay?" He asked me, a little less bitterly.

"Yes." Was my simple answer.

"No, no I'm not okay." He was angry now. I could hear it in his voice. All the anger he had pent up, was going to come flowing out. Straight. At. Me.

"What's wrong?" I asked knowing it was a stupid question. "Does it have to do with your girlfriend? Bex told me that your relationship was complicated." His face paled a little bit.

"How did you know I had a girlfriend?" Zach asked me curtly.

"I saw a picture, here," I said passing him my phone with the picture of him and the girl on it. "She's really pretty you know. I hope that you two are happy together." I said putting on a happy smile.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," I heard him mutter, "No, no, no, no!" He started shouting. He threw my phone away from him, like it was made of acid. I was shocked. He started stomping away. I was confused again. No, he wasn't getting away that easily. I wanted answers and I'm going to get them.

"Stop." I said forcefully, he kept going. "I said stop," I said louder this time. I didn't even bother going after my phone; it was useless now. "Zach, stop." I shouted, but he kept on going. No, I'm getting my answers no matter what. I forced my legs to move, faster, faster; soon I was running after him. I caught his arm and yanked him back. He kept going. "Gosh dang it Zach, STOP!" I yelled at him. He did exactly what I told him to do. He stopped, dead in his tracks. I ran into his back, almost landing on my butt.

"You got me to stop, now what, Cammie, now what?" He yelled at me. I was shocked, and then anger took over.

"What? Now what?" I yelled back at him, "now you tell me why the hell you're being such an ass to me! What did I do to make you hate me? First I see you in my hospital room and you tell me you're no one and that I should try to forget you. Then I try to comfort you when I see you basically beating the crap out of a pole, then I show you a picture of you and your 'girlfriend' if that's really who she is, and then you stop out of here like someone just punched your new puppy. So, why don't _you_ tell me what the hell is going on here." I screamed at him. I'm tired of his crypticness. He needs to pick an emotion and stick with instead of being freaking bipolar.

"You want to know what my problem is?" He yelled at me, "my problem is you. You _are not_ Cameron Ann Morgan. Cameron Ann Morgan was the strongest girl I knew. She knew exactly who she was and who she is. She didn't take crap from anyone and would do anything for her friends. You. You're just a hollow shell of her. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You don't care about what we're going through, all you care about is your stupid answers. You don't know who you are, or who you are going to be. You will _never_ be Cameron Morgan. She was my Gallagher Girl. You're just another face in the crowd. I don't need this or you." I felt tears threaten to poor. No, I will _not _show weakness in front of him. He doesn't deserve my tears.

"What did I do? What did I do to take away 'Cameron Morgan' and replace her with me? What makes me so different from her?" I asked Zach, "Why do you hate me?"

"Because you made me love you. And now; you're gone. Goodbye Cammie, let's hope this doesn't happen again. I need to leave. I'm sorry. Just remember. I will always love you; never forget that, I just want you to remember me. The real me, not just some contact from your phone. I'm sorry." He walked away and left me standing in the middle of the park, the sun setting behind me. Leaves blew in the wind and I watched him disappear into the darkness; leaving me.

Once again, He's gone, and I'm alone.


	17. Leaving

**Hey Guys, well this is it. The conclusion to the story. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. If you guys have any ideas on how i could make my writing better, please let me know. I really want to become a better writer. If it's description, spelling, anything just let me know. Anyways, thank you so much for everything guys. You're all amazing. Also this last chapter is dedicated to celery for being my one hundredth reviewer love you guys.**

**Forever,**

**Calisoccerqueen **

Two weeks. Two weeks is how long it's been since I lost my memory. I don't remember much, basics, faces; important events. But even those are blurred. Maybe he was right. I am selfish. I don't know these people. They talk and sound comes out of their mouths. They say they know me, but do they really? They knew the old me. The one that knew who she was. She was positive about everything, but me? I'm not her; I have a blanking gap about who I am. The gap is unbearable. I'll do anything to close it. Even the girls admit they don't know everything about me, the only person that does hate me right now. What I did to make him hate me was beyond my control. That person yelled at me, telling me I was on one, I wasn't the person I was. The person he loved. _Loved_. Not anymore. He was the only one who knew the real me: Zach.

I buried my head farther down into my pillow. My hair was disheveled, and thrown up into a sloppy bun. I didn't need to look good for anyone anymore. I felt the subtle vibration of a cell phone beneath my pillow. Reluctantly I pulled out the phone and checked the message.

**Cammie, where are you? We haven't seen or heard from you in since you got out of the hospital. Are you okay?**

**-XOXO Bex **

I typed a quick reply back to her telling her I wasn't dead and I just needed some time to think and figure things out. She told me to meet her at the park by my house. I flinched after reading that, remembering the last time I was there. I haven't left my house since that day. I agreed to meet her there. My mom was getting worried about me, not socializing, staying cooped up in my room like I do.

I quickly pulled on a pair of comfortable jeans, a random tank top, and an over sized sweatshirt over it. My uggs were lying next to my bed so I slowly slipped them onto my feet. I said a quick goodbye to my mom and let her know where I was going. Quietly closing the door with a click, I wrapped my arms around me. There are still cold breezes coming in. I spotted Bex idly sitting on a bench staring off into space.

"Hey Bex," I said, a little raspy from not talking for so long. "Sorry I haven't seen you lately, I've been…busy." I said for lack of a better word.

"Good to see you're out and about. We were starting to get worried. You two have been silent since they let you out of the hospital." She said quietly. She sounded congested, like she'd been crying, but everyone knows that Bex never lets anyone see her cry.

"Two? What do you mean two?" I inquired.

"You and Zach," I flinched at his name. "Ever since you got out of the hospital we've heard nothing from either of you. Grant says that Zach never picks up his phone and when he calls the house, it always goes to voicemail. We know that he's still alive because Jonas saw him at the store the other day. He tried to call to him, but he was facing the other way. Either that, or Zach just ignored him. That kid is really starting to piss me off. Do you have any idea why he might be acting like this Cam?"

I knew exactly why, but as much as I hate Zach right now, I knew that he meant something important to me. I remember bits and pieces of him; they're slowly coming back, but not fast enough. I need to know more. I don't want him to get hurt though, and if I tell Bex what happened, that exactly what's going to happen. I've given him enough pain; I don't want to put him through any more.

"No." I said flatly, "No, I don't know why he is. Personally, if I were you, I'd just drop it. Don't worry about it, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself." I sat down next to her on the bench. I let my hair down for a little while then quickly put it back up into a better bun.

"You've changed a lot in the last two weeks." Bex stated. "You know that, don't you? You used to this happy-go-lucky kind of girl, now you're kind of surly and ms. Doom-and-gloom. What's going on with you Cammie, I want my best friend back." I saw Bex's eyes begin to water. Had I really changed that much to bring the mighty Rebecca Baxter to tears? I shook my head. His words were replaying in my mind. _You are not Cameron Ann Morgan. You are not Cameron Ann Morgan_. Playing and playing over again in my head like a broken record.

I sighed, "Bex, if I tell you, you have to promise not to do anything about it, this is my battle not yours. You have to solemnly swear." I looked at her strait in the eyes and she nodded. I knew that she was in a state where words were going to be hard to form.

I recounted the tale of me being at the park the day I got out of the hospital. How I had seen Zach beating himself up, then him snapping at me and telling me I'm not who I thought I was. Then him leaving. That was the hardest. I was leaking tears, unknowingly. Bex had her hands in fists, and her knuckles were turning white. I took one of her hands in mine and slowly, finger by finger, unraveled the fist. She took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do anything, just kill him? Just a little bit." Bex said while holding her pointer finger and thumb about an inch apart. I laughed at my friend. It felt good. To laugh again.

"I'm sure, this is my fight. If he wants to be a butt let him. I don't need people like him clouding my future. No matter what he says, I _am_ Cameron Ann Morgan. If he can't see that, well, then poo to him, I know who I am." I shivered in the cold, and Bex took quick notice of that.

"Good for you Cam, come on let's go somewhere warm, you look cold." Bex suggested.

"No, let's stay here. The cold feels good; I need another feeling besides numbness. That's all I've been feeling the past few days; nothing but numb. I like being able to feel something." Bex nods knowingly. We just sit there for a bit, discussing the things that have been going on. Apparently, Graham and his girlfriend Tina got in a fight, but they're not technically "broken up" and that Liz and Jonas got their early acceptance letters to Duke College. Not Bex told me that it's not that surprising though, because those two are wicked smart.

We sat on that bench for a little over two hours, just catching up, her retelling me about my past. Hearing about everything that's happened to me, made me realize that, I didn't have a very exciting life. The only thing that's ever made it exciting was my brain tumor, but even that wasn't that great. I'd lived an average life. An average life for an average person with average looks. Average, that's all I'll ever be. I felt my brow scrunch and my lips turn down into a disappointing frown.

"Are you alright Cam?" Bex asked.

"It's just, listening back on my life, I've realized, I never really did anything. There's something inside of me that feels like I need to do something more. I need to feel a rush Bex. Just something, I don't care what it is, just something." Bex got a devilish look in her eyes, and an evil smirk played on the edge of her lips.

"I think I know exactly what we need to do." Bex stood up and extended her hand. I looked at it strangely, a confused look plastered on my face.

"What are you thinking Bex?" I asked cautiously.

"Cammie, can't you see what's happening?" She asked me. "Look, you've just come out of a bad relationship, you had a freaking brain tumor, and you feel like you need a rush. This is Roseville for Pete's sake. No way in bloody hell will you get that stupid rush here. You need to get out of here."

"Bex," I said eying here suspiciously, " what are you thinking."

"You and I, my friend," She stated simply, "are leaving."

* * *

><p>I talked to my mom about Bex and I taking a trip out of town. She said that the first week that school let out for summer that we could leave. My mom has known Bex for a long time, so she trusts her. We would be gone for about two weeks, just traveling the country, seeing sights, getting the rush that I need. I was getting restless, I was antsy at school, and I could never sit school. We were leaving tomorrow. Tomorrow. The rest of the school year had passed extremely quickly. It was the one-month anniversary of me surviving my brain tumor. It seemed like just yesterday, I lay helpless in that bed, scared, unknowing, and masked. I masked my emotions and put a happy front so that people wouldn't know how terrified I was in the beginning.<p>

It was the last day of school and yearbooks were being passed around. I had handed mine to the girl who sat next to me in homeroom and I haven't seen it since. Most people didn't hand me theirs, thinking that I didn't know, or remember them. Which was true by the way. Somehow, my yearbook landed in front of me. Talk of the summer and a few final goodbyes drifted in the air. Silently, I opened my yearbook to read the signatures. Most of them said thinks like "I'm so sorry about what happened to you this year," and lot's of "I hope you feel better have an awesome summer," and so on and so fourth. However, one caught my eye.

_Cammie, I'm sorry about before. I was wrong, and in a really dark place. Please, I can't stand not talking to you, I'm sorry. If you truly forgive me, meet me at our park at 7:30 sharp. Please, I'm sorry. Also I hope you have fun on your trip with Bex._

_-Z_

I slammed the yearbook shut and buried my head into my arms. What am I going to do? He hurt me, but he did say sorry. Should I go? I'll ask Bex. As soon as the bell rang signaling class was over, I ran strait to Bex's locker. On the way there I caught a glimpse of Zach. From what I saw, he looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes, and his natural emerald green eyes lost their stunning glow. His hair was unruly, not like before were it was natural and looked good. No this was the greasy, tangled, messy 'I don't give a crap' kind of appearance. What had gotten into him? His eyes met mine for a brief moment, but he quickly turned his head, avoiding my gaze.

When I reached Bex's locker, I saw her angrily shoving books into it.

"Bex chill, what's up?" I asked when I approached her.

"Stupid bloody Grant, what a bloody idiot that boy. I don't know what I saw in him in the first place. I'm bloody done with him." Bex grumbled, still shoving her books in her locker.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That bloody idiot made fun of me during homeroom by imitating my British accent and making fun of England. He knows how sensitive I am about my heritage. That boy's a bloody idiot and can suck it. I don't care about it anymore." Bex grumbled and shut her locker with a loud _slam_.

"I guess we both have our boy problems, so are you guys broken up now?" I inquired.

"Not entirely, I'll give him until we get back from our trip to apologize, or we're done, through, finito. What do you mean you have boy problems Cam?" Bex asked me after her rant.

"See for yourself," I said handing her the yearbook where Zach wrote his little message to me.

"You should go." Bex said bluntly.

"Why do you think that?" I asked her.

"I think it's what both of you need, and also, have you seen him lately. He looks terrible; I think that you really need to. I mean I'm no Macey, but still I think you both need this. Go. Just see what he has to say. Besides, if he hurts you again, I can kill him in his sleep and make it look like an accident, trust me, I googled it." This made me laugh; Bex can brighten anyone's mood.

"Also, we need to get you ready for tonight. I'll have Liz come over, since Macey's out of town again with her parents. I'll come by after school's over." Bex turned and left with a wink.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed smoothly, yearbooks, signatures, goodbyes; the usual. To think that I knew all of these people amazed me. I can't believe that I was this popular. Maybe I wasn't, these are just people who heard about my operation. I think that would be a safer bet.<p>

I decide to walk home today. By the time I got there, I saw Bex's parent's car parked in our driveway. I laughed knowing that they were already inside. I reached for the door and was about to open it, when it was yanked out of my grasp and Bex and Liz, well mostly Bex, tackled me. I was dragged to my room and the torture began.

In the end, I was wearing a dark pink pastel quarter sleeve top, and a pair of comfortable blue jeans. My hair was curled then put into a ponytail with my bangs crimped and pushed to the side. I thought the outfit and hair was a tad overdone, but Bex and Liz said I looked fine. I checked the clock and found it was 7:20. I had ten minutes to get to the park and meet Zach.

I stepped outside and was met by a frigid cold wind. I was about to go back inside to grab a jacket, when I realized that if I did I was going to be late. When I got to the park I saw Zach sitting on the same bench Bex and I sat at when she told me that we were going to be leaving. He looked a little better. The bags under his eyes had been reduced a little, like he had taken a small nap, and his hair looked much better than earlier today. It was shiny again, not like how it gets after you don't shower for a while and it's shiny from grease. It was the natural shine it had in the photos and memories I had of him.

I stopped a few feet away from him. His head picked up, and his eyes shined when he saw me.

"I thought you wouldn't come," he said. His voice was horse like this was the first time he had talked in a long time.

"I almost didn't, Bex had to convince me to come. You have a lot of nerve you know?" I said to him. "The first day I'm released from the hospital you go freaking crazy on me, then you ignore me for god knows how long, and then out of now where, the day before I'm supposed to leave, you ask to talk to me. So, you can see why I almost didn't come." He just looked down at the ground. His mouth parted several times, like he wanted to say something, but closed quickly soon after.

"I'm sorry," he said after a couple of minutes. I sat down next to him, avoiding direct eye contact.

"No, you're not sorry Zach. If you were sorry, you would've never done it in the first place. Sorry is something you say when you've done something wrong, and most of the time you don't mean it. You're not sorry Zach, you just don't want me to be mad at you."

Zach chuckled, "You know, you said something like that to another boy on our sort of first date."

"I vaguely remember that. We went to dinner and you pinned me against a tree for calling you Zachy, then another boy showed up, but that's really it." I looked over at Zach and I saw his eyes getting a little watery.

"Ya that was the night that I asked you to be my girlfriend. That boy that you remember was one of your ex-best friends. It was also the first time I kissed you." He smiled a bit reliving the memory.

"You know," I said to him, "I do remember you. Not the pictures of you on my phone or what Bex has told me. I remember _you_. The real _you_. I just had to let you know that. You probably are the person I remember the best out of everyone. I remember our first date, and when I hit you with my bike. Also I remember when you came to drop off food at my house that one time and you were laughing at me. The one thing that I want you to answer for me is where you were those couple of days before the Sadie Hawkins dance."

He looked at me strangely, as if he were trying to solve a complicated puzzle. His brow furrowed, and his mouth formed a straight line.

"That's kind of why I asked you to come here. I am truly sorry about what I said that day Cammie. You are, and always will be Cameron Ann Morgan. I guess I was just sad that you didn't remember me." He stood up and walked away a little bit. I got up and followed in tow. He turned to face me.

"You just meant so much to me, that having you not know who I was just tore me to shreds. I couldn't stand it, and I just snapped. If I had lost you that day I would've only blamed my self. The reason I asked you to come today was that, I needed to see you." He pulled me close into a hug. How could soap and shampoo smell so much better on him than anyone else? His face was in the crook of my neck, and mine resting on his shoulders. I pulled away and put my forehead on his.

"Zach, what's going on," I asked, "Please tell me," I begged him looking right into his eyes. I felt his breath on my face, and it sent shivers down my spine.

"I just needed to see you one more time," He said.

"Zach, what are you talking about? I'll be back, the trip will only be for a couple of weeks, when I get back everything will go back to how it was before." I said, my voice strained.

"No, it won't," he replied softly.

"Why? Why won't it Zach?"

"I'm leaving. That's why I called you here. Those few days I wasn't here before Sadie Hawkins was because I was in Maryland trying out for a residential football team. The team wants me to come live there and train with them. Cammie, I told them I would go." I pulled away from him and looked at him.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered.

"Cammie, I'm leaving, I won't be coming back. I'm sorry, but this is a huge opportunity for me, and this could be the chance I need so that I could make it into the big time. It's been my dream to play in the NFL. Please, I need you to understand. It wasn't an easy decision for me to make, but I couldn't pass it up."

"How long?" I asked him.

"How long what?"

"How long have you known that you got accepted?" I said, emotionless. He had just torn out my heart, thrown it into the garbage disposal, and turned it on, shredding it into millions of pieces.

"Two days," he replied just as emotionless. That's when I lost it. I broke down. Tears flooded from my eyes and I felt my knees begin to buckle. Just as I was about to fall, his arms wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me into him.

"D-d-do you re-re-really have to go?" I asked him between sobs.

"I'm sorry Cam, but I just needed to see you, touch you, hear you one more time," he said while tilting my head up and caressing my cheek.

"I understand," I said softly, "you need to do this. Follow your dream Zach; maybe one day we'll see each other again. You how the saying going, 'if you love something let it go, if it's truly yours it will come back." I looked up into his eyes one more time, and started to slowly lean in. My eyes automatically closed and I soon felt his hot lips on mine. It was sweet, but passionate at the same time. He didn't try to go any further than just this simple kiss. We broke away, both gasping for air.

"I love you Cammie," Zach said, "and I know that one day we will be together again. I'm sorry." He pulled away from me. He put his jacket around me when he saw me shivering. I closed my eyes, hoping that it was all a dream, but when I opened my eyes he was gone, but his jacket was still strewn across my shoulders.

I looked off in the direction that he left in. He was truly out of my life. And this time I knew that he wasn't coming back. Not this time, not next time. Not Ever.

However, I know how it goes. "If you love something let it go, and if it's truly yours it will come back, but if not, then it was never yours to keep."

And I know I love Zach, and we will see each other again.


	18. Author's Note :( Sorry

**SEQUEL HAS BEEN PUBLISHED**

**Stupid little authors note: **

**I know I hate these too, this but this isn't an update just letting you guys know that a SEQUEL HAS BEEN PUBLISHED for this story, it's called **_**How Long Does Forever last? **_**This story features all your favorite characters a couple years after graduating high school and what happens when our lovers' paths cross yet once again. Check it out and tell me what you think. I also have another story called **_**Not Who You Think I am. **_** If you're a fan of twists and turns and seriously one of **_**the**_** most complicated love stories I think you'll really like this. Plus, I have two little one-shots you should check out **_**Candy Corn **_**and **_**Unfinished.**_** Don't let the title deceive you, unfinished is actually finished. If you read it you'll get why it's called unfinished. Okay **** just thought I'd let you know. CHECK OUT THE SEQUEL**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. **

**~HalfiesRule**


End file.
